


如你所愿 | As You Wish

by Rubystayrunnin



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubystayrunnin/pseuds/Rubystayrunnin
Summary: 之前闲扯时和姐妹提过的)私人脑洞产物官配:knri/kiym,双方双出轨自由组合加上偶尔出现的其他配对(这个tag不晓得怎么打...四边形大法好)ABO注意私设如山ooc欢迎和我讨论剧情走向已搬入lof和岛~首发地AO3
Relationships: Kamiya Kenta/Yamamoto Shogo | Yamasho, Kamiya Kenta/Yonamine Rui, Sakamoto Zin/Kamiya Kenta, Takechi Kaisei/Yamamoto Shogo | Yamasho, Takechi Kaisei/Yonamine Rui
Comments: 39
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·会试着写各种各样的h  
> ·其实是有剧情的。。。普通人aboAU  
> ·ooc预警  
> ·后期可能会一时兴起加入新的cp,总之,我是变态  
> 另外补充一下我的abo设定:  
> 涉及角色均为男性。  
> a,b,o均有信息素,其分泌腺位于后颈皮下,可以被轻度破坏(比如体外啃咬)达到临时标记的目的。b的腺体退化,信息素浓度和腺体大小都有限,基本可以忽略。  
> a在高潮时会成结,成结时方可能进行标记  
> o体内有生殖道,作用是分泌和接受标记,没有怀孕功能。a在生殖道中出并成结的话可以完成标记,时效比较长大约是以年为单位计算  
> 标记后o将不再有明显特殊的发情期和过量的信息素分泌  
> 发情期的周期类比大姨妈,会有一天格外厉害,大致正态分布hhh 如果没有得到满足对身体不会有损害 只是人会难受  
> 抑制剂可以延缓发情期·延长标记有效期等等,总之作用原理是抵抗o本人的信息素。在一般药店可以随便买到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ri和ym都好可爱啊

结婚三年,山本彰吾有时候觉得他需要点新的乐子。  
当初做出决定的两人简直可以说是年少气盛。刚满18的法定婚龄就急冲冲牵着自己定下结婚照的武知海青如今刚刚22,却已经是步入丝婚的人了;虽然自己比他多少要大些,也不过就是过24岁生日不久。正在年轻容易厌倦的时候。——山彰觉得厌倦这个字眼有一点难听,但也不得不承认,他很认同。  
虽说是恩爱的标准ao婚姻关系,三四年下来,两人却默契地没有标记。敏锐的山彰隐约感觉,海青有事瞒着他。但是谁又知道呢?他一个omega居然在夜店发了情,被素不相识的alpha解救了之后,一次一次不可收拾地也和这人开始了不伦交往。  
灯光有点太亮了,山彰有一半是因此眯起的眼睛里蒙着淡淡的水雾。床发出轻微的锯响,他低低地喘息着,声线好听。神谷健太精瘦的背脊遮住了他软嫩乳白的小巧身体。水蜜桃和鼠尾草的香气交织,浓郁得像香草果酒。  
"健太..."山彰柔声唤着,被一下用力猛插,他浑身发软,只觉得前面鼓胀,马上要喷发了。但他刻意地不去碰,期待着健太把他干到高潮。健太的肩膀颈侧全是山彰意乱情迷时留下的咬痕。  
健太忙着呢,根本没有注意到一旁手机亮起了屏幕。  
是与那嶺瑠唯发来的,「今晚几点回家?」的讯息。

对瑠唯来说,又一个独自一人的夜晚总算迎来了黎明。身边的床单到天亮都是平整冰冷。健太以为自己会睡着的吗?一夜未归。  
——说不定把我的周期都给忘记了吧。每月发情的日子差不多要来了,瑠唯因身体里激素悄悄掀起的些微波澜和整夜的失眠而昏沉。开始渐渐从身体内满溢而出的轻淡的葡萄酒香也让他的行为多少有了些与往常不同的软腻。本来打算把脸埋进身旁那个属于健太的枕头里再多少赖一会儿,手机突然响了。瑠唯拿过来看。  
是龙,认识了很久的好朋友。line消息的内容是:  
「醒了没???」  
「我半个小时到你楼下星巴克 有事和你说」  
这么着急干嘛?瑠唯微微睁大双眼。line又来了:「起床了没呀?快点」  
尽管尚且还算是敬语...瑠唯感觉到了龙的焦急情绪,便也不敢怠慢,翻身下床,趿拉着拖鞋打开衣柜。

健太坐在床上,唇间含住一根万宝路,zippo打出橙色光焰,他深吸一口。他身边被子动了动,片刻后雪白的身体从里面钻出来;神态很清楚的样子,看来是早就醒了。睡了一夜,山彰依旧是全身赤裸,内裤也懒得再穿,只是从床头柜上拂起项链,仔仔细细地在后颈扣好。把侧颊贴在健太背胛,山彰弓着背随意坐在一堆被子里,伸手向健太,两根手指滑开他拿在手里的烟盒盖,夹了一根出来,随性叼在嘴里,直起身离开他的身体,凑到他脸前借火。健太斜看他一眼。和健太不同,山彰只是抽烟,并不把烟吃进肺里,很快就会吐出来。金项链在帘外漏入的日光下闪亮,极其炫目。  
山彰是天生的再完美不过的omega,气味香甜,皮肤白皙,身体柔软,声音好听,反应敏感;小巧的身材意味着触碰到他的兴奋点更容易,里面也更加紧致。更何况他有种成年人的成熟,行为得体,放得开,性格体贴,气质独特,也懂情调。  
健太慢慢抽完一根烟。倒是很想和山彰保持联系,他想了想,说:"后天再来?"  
"好啊。"山彰随口答应,盘腿坐在床上尝试着吐烟圈,刚成功了一个,开心得像个小孩,甚至都没有正对着健太。这种刻意的微妙的心不在焉也让健太感觉很有趣。  
"看看手机呀,昨天有人一直给你line呢。"山彰还在玩烟,好像也是很不经意地提起。健太这才反应过来自己一整夜失联,掀枕头被子哪里哪里地弄了一大通才找到手机。他中指摁了下指纹,边摆弄消息窗边还在和山彰说话:"奇怪。你什么时候看见了?"  
"要问啊,"山彰把烟拿在手里,并不看健太的屏幕,把脸别过去凑到健太耳边带着笑意道,"嗨的时候不小心就看见啦。"  
"少来。"健太笑着推一把山彰。  
"女朋友?"山彰顺势就躺下了,拿着烟的手伸出床外,静静燃着的烟灰落到地板上去。  
"怎么可能啊。"健太很惊讶地看了山彰一眼,又回到屏幕上去。他回过味来,知道山彰是故意问的。  
山彰稍微起上半身,把烟摁在床头的烟灰缸里,"我结了婚的。"  
"....啊?"  
健太显然是意外了。他把手机放在一边,"你才多大?"  
"24。"山彰笑了,露出虎牙,是小孩得逞的笑容。  
"....哦。"健太有点懵,"我也24。我以为你还在上学...."  
"早上班了。"山彰起身,跨坐在健太大腿上,一只手揽住健太的后颈。下半身贴住了,热乎乎的。"总算可以不用说敬语了吧?"  
"...."健太低头吻上去,含住山彰薄唇间的粉舌;再是一阵深吻。山彰呼吸急促起来。分开时山彰白皙的脸颊上泛起一抹红晕,健太感觉体内又热了起来,水蜜桃的气味渐渐明晰。"不行。"  
"....不行就不行。"山彰纤细的手指勾住健太松垮垮的T恤领口,把他往自己更贴近地拉,"健太さん...."已经低得像耳语。

还有点迷糊,下巴居然给刮破了,瑠唯只好戴上口罩。  
面前一杯香草星冰乐,瑠唯看到龙风风火火推开星巴克店门的身影,打起精神挥了挥右手。龙看到了,立马大步走了过来,坐在瑠唯对面,连风衣下摆都没有整理,第一件事是解锁手机摆到桌上,推给瑠唯:"你看看。"  
"到底什么啊,这么急..."瑠唯扫了屏幕一眼,立刻捕捉到了惊人的信息。他紧握着手机,脸上的表情渐渐变得和此刻的龙一样凝重;多的还有惊骇,有不可置信,有痛苦。  
"这...是....."  
——健太的背,即使像素有限,即使光线状况不甚理想,他也熟悉到可以第一眼认出来。  
一个皮肤非常白的小个子少年被健太压在身下有力地蹂躏。少年显然是omega,双腿紧紧环在健太腰间,咬住健太的一侧肩膀,指甲在抓健太的手臂,正入佳境的样子。瑠唯没有打开声音也似乎能听到那少年就响在耳边的呻吟。他极白极白的皮肤上,留下的每一个大概都属于健太的咬印和青紫吻痕都再显眼不过。  
瑠唯无助地抬起头,对上龙有些不忍的目光,一双大眼睛泫然欲泣似的,水亮亮的。龙说:"神谷健太,貌似和我朋友的老公在一起了。"

"....是很正派的alpha,就是可能比较小,所以很单纯,不会想很多..."  
武知海青。瑠唯翻看着他的ins账号,想起龙当时对他的形容。据龙所说,武知海青和那个白皮肤的少年——其实是瑠唯的同龄人——山本彰吾结婚四年了,是学生时代走来的爱情,强壮勇敢的alpha和聪慧体贴的omega的理想结合一直为友人们羡慕。海青和龙同年,今年仅仅22岁,修士在读的专业拳手,坚持健身,生活规律,性格讨人喜欢,长得也高挑英武。山彰则是名校高材生,聪明才智有目共睹,白手起家创业,年纪轻轻杀出一条血路,收入尚算可观——外人看来这两人又相配又恩爱,是牢不可破的婚姻关系。瑠唯听了那些不禁有些悲哀地想,可是,山彰确确实实背叛了他的爱人,又来破坏自己的婚姻了。  
健太和自己性别分化情窦初开以来十多年爱情长跑中的点点滴滴历历在目。瑠唯回忆着健太与自己第一次牵手、第一次拥抱、第一次接吻、第一次偷尝禁果....那么多那么多青春里的过往,如今显得和泡沫一样。瑠唯把脸埋进膝盖里。仔细这样回想才发现,健太那时单纯灿烂的笑脸,现在已经有些陌生了。  
是他终于也长大了吗?瑠唯抬起头来,脸上泪痕似有似无。

翻着海青大方展示肌肉轮廓的一张张照片,瑠唯惊讶于后生可畏,22岁的年纪身材居然是健美级别。  
「巧克力,哈哈」  
配图是腹肌。瑠唯看了,果真和巧克力一样,肌肉块分明,人鱼线下一道ck白边。真是毫不设防的性感。本来就快到发情期,瑠唯发觉自己居然一直在盯着这照片看,而且呼吸越来越热。瑠唯倒在床上,两腿无意识地夹紧被子。感觉乳头稍微变硬,后庭似乎有点潮湿。瑠唯脸色绯红,手机扔在一边,慌乱地去解裤子。  
[完蛋了....]手指碰到湿滑的入口时,瑠唯甚至因为渴求而全身抖了一下。脑袋里乱七八糟。  
已经结婚的人还要买抑制剂真的会不好意思,所以家里根本就没有。瑠唯胡乱想着,[如果被龙知道了我看这个照片看成这样....]身体的欲求是很诚实的。  
"健太..."瑠唯无意识地呼唤,中指探进了自己的入口。软肉紧紧包裹了那根手指,不知羞耻地吞咽着,索取着更多。瑠唯再加入食指,勾动着体内的敏感处。另一只手开始抚慰前面。想被年轻有力的身体干。想被弄哭,弄到发抖,弄到求饶。欲望更加涌上来。瑠唯没有意识到,自己在模糊的高潮中含混地喊出的是素未谋面的另一个名字。  
"武知...武知...."  
瑠唯射了自己一手。身体里的热度稍微有些消退,但还没有过去。

是想报复,还是解决一己私欲?  
晚上8点。瑠唯好好梳了发型,用了一点胶做出半背头,一身浅灰色的西服,亮亮的黑皮鞋,没有打领带而是把领口敞开一点,露出一小节里面贴身戴着的细金链。脚踝裸露。犹豫了一下,想到毕竟快要到发情期了,还是有些怕信息素的气味过于明显给自己招来麻烦,往发尾喷了一点帕尔马之水——确认葡萄酒香味被无花果的清甜基本覆盖之后,瑠唯拿起金链条的信封包出门了。  
包是健太结婚纪念日送的礼物,一只他钟爱的Chanel。瑠唯对这些奢牌没有一定的追求,但的确很好看——况且是他送的,就每次都会尽量带它出街。  
把定位出示给出租车司机,瑠唯陷在后座里,深吸一口气。要去海青ins里经常去的酒吧蹲他的点,第一次干这种事,瑠唯还是有点紧张;何况接近发情的身体比平时知觉敏感得多。司机倒是轻车熟路的,也没和瑠唯聊什么天,估计平时往那边拉得也不少。  
要去见一个素未谋面的那么纯健的alpha,还要把他拐上床去——瑠唯想到这里只觉得身体发热,尽力掩藏声音地深呼吸来平复心情。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微改了一下一些情节(以便之后开车(。
> 
> 本节超般配kiri有没有滚到床单呢  
> ri:我绿你也绿!  
> 大家一起烂哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 其实这俩挺好嗑的,怎么pba组就只见到有嗑shri的呢?

"金司令。"  
没想到有这么顺利。瑠唯刚进到没几个人的昏暗的地下室,就看到一个非常显眼的身影正站在吧台前点单,身形高大,就算穿着衬衣也能看出肌肉线条非凡——脸侧过来时瑠唯确认了,就是武知海青,山本彰吾的小丈夫。  
赶紧上前去。瑠唯看着多半是beta的酒保盯着径直走到海青旁边的瑠唯看了好一会,盯到后者不自在地开始本能地抽抽鼻子确认气味才换个目标,又对着海青一直看了。海青注意到了酒保的神色,转过头来,刚好和瑠唯对视上。  
"你好?"海青打了个招呼。  
"你好.....。"瑠唯微微颔首。酒保的视线又飘过来,瑠唯赶忙说:"马天尼。他的账我付。"  
"不用,请问有事吗?"海青向酒保摆了下手,目光还是停在瑠唯身上,瑠唯知道他在不露痕迹地上下打量自己;他肯定感觉出了那一缕信息素的味道。坦然地敞开着锁骨,瑠唯装作没有注意到似的,露出一个尽量自然的笑容。缥缈的麝香味卷袭而来,瑠唯只觉得那像一阵沙漠里的热风,把他嘴唇上最后一丝水分也带走了,口干舌燥。那肯定是武知海青的信息素了。海青的胸肌在浅色衬衣下清晰可辨,瑠唯感觉激素扰得自己有些意乱,昨夜的回忆涌上来,让他有些赧意,一时间居然不敢答复。片刻后,海青转向酒保:"我请他喝。"  
瑠唯没有拒绝。两人自然而然在吧台上坐下了。  
"我是武知。"海青说。瑠唯歪一下脑袋:"武知海青。"瑠唯自己的理智都觉得这种举动有了点太过激的撒娇的意思,但他此时已经有点晕乎了,海青的信息素太压迫。  
"是的。"海青也并没有惊讶,反而是露齿笑起来。在海青的角度看来,瑠唯像喝了点酒,脸颊到耳根慢慢染红。他对这种状况再熟悉不过;不相识的omega接近发情时送上门来。他是觉得不要白不要的。况且这个紫色头发的男人长得非常好看。  
看来慕名而来的人还不少,一副营业的样子。瑠唯对于龙口中的"正派"二字越来越狐疑,——这种人,至少绝不会忠贞。一看就是老手...瑠唯心里放松一大半。  
海青得体地并没有开口先问,而是一手随意地撑着下巴,凝视着瑠唯等待着。瑠唯说:"我姓神谷。"然后观察着海青的反应。后者似乎没有任何神情变化,瑠唯便补充:"我叫瑠唯。叫名字就可以噢。"  
"不行的吧?你应该比我大的。"海青笑笑,"Kamiyaさん,对吧?"  
瑠唯光看着他。酒不想喝,浑身已经太热了。酒保已经把两个杯子端来。海青仰头把一点鹅黄一饮而尽。瑠唯慢悠悠地转着酒杯,小口啜饮着,视线尽力避开海青滚动的喉结。  
"橄榄太苦,不吃了。"瑠唯说。于是海青站起身,结账,再看向他。瑠唯从下往上注视海青,还拿着酒杯,伸一点舌头出来,顺着玻璃杯的内弧线把橄榄核吐掉。海青伸手摸摸他柔软的发顶。  
"你没有门禁吧?小朋友。"瑠唯很乖顺的样子任着他摸,说出来的话却有点挑衅的意味。海青手上动作一滞。  
"是你说比我小的嘛。"  
一阵短暂的沉默。海青居高临下地与瑠唯对视,二人都在对方的目光中找寻着某种因共同的目的而生的默契,以及与信息素相似的某些情爱的凭证。不知道是香水味道慢慢散去了还是瑠唯的信息素变强了,总之某种独特的葡萄酒的香味已经让海青有点焦躁起来。  
"——当然没有。整夜不回去都可以,Kamiyaさん。"  
海青微微有些粗糙的大手向下滑,捏了一把瑠唯软乎乎的脸颊。"走吧。"

瑠唯一被海青抓住手,腿就有点发软。海青的手宽大温暖,微微有一点紧张的潮意,瑠唯想应该是自己这个行走的信息素散发器造成的。越想越觉得羞耻,可本能不允许他保有百分百的理智。海青任他半牵半抱的,单手熟练地手机预定房间。要去的酒店非常近,大概转下个路口就能到。时值冬夜,这个点天早已黑久了,街上的人很少,一时间居然放眼望去路上只有他们两人。  
"等一下。现在这样不好进去...里面可能有很多人。"海青显然也被瑠唯的气味诱惑得有点制不住,声音低沉起来,挠得瑠唯心里痒痒的。海青的意思是要给瑠唯做个临时标记以掩盖瑠唯身上omega发情的异香,防止酒店里其他的alpha生出歹念。瑠唯意识到海青一转身把他环在怀里,一手撩起他脑后稍有些长的头发,正要凑到他柔嫩的后颈上去——  
"不要,...别咬我...."如果被这种方式临时标记,有效期搞不好有好几天,要是被健太闻到另一个alpha的气味就完蛋了。麝香的信息素气味实在太诱人,瑠唯竟挣扎着不知怎么地双手扣住了海青的领口,仰起脸用水光晶莹的大眼睛看着有些吃惊的海青,一脸无辜的样子。  
海青完全没想到,刚才喝酒时显得温良又有些单纯的瑠唯和他单独在一起时居然是这种状态,就像个因为贪嘴不小心喝迷糊了的小馋猫。葡萄酒的气味香醇还带着甜蜜,催得海青直想马上享用他,身体也不由自主地有些兴奋了起来。瑠唯的嘴唇看起来柔软饱满又可口,海青低下头亲了上去。瑠唯顺势整个人贴紧了海青,两人在昏暗的路灯下拥吻。  
"...嗯...."  
瑠唯吻技很好,纵使海青这种情场高手也被他甜软的唇舌勾得呼吸急促起来。吮吸舔咬着海青的舌头,瑠唯想要渐渐加深这个吻,两种信息素的气味交融着,像放香料煮的热红酒。海青夺取了主动权,掠夺着瑠唯的每一丝甜美,抱住瑠唯的手也悄悄下移,隔着衣服描摹瑠唯腰身翘臀的曲线——手感弹润,超级好。瑠唯颤了一下,与海青分开,"别在这...."  
两人唇间牵出的银丝垂坠下来,沾在瑠唯敞开的领口里光洁的肌肤上,莹莹地闪光;瑠唯被吻得嘴唇嫣红,双眼含水,像小动物一样用乖巧而期待的目光看海青,画面着实有些色情。信息素的气味越来越浓,直接冲入脑海。海青几乎是头一次这样失态——他不仅在外面就摸了人家的屁股,还把人家用跑的拉到了酒店。

顾不得淋浴之类的,瑠唯被强壮高大的海青几乎是扔到床上。海青关上门,房卡插了三次才插进,用膝盖爬上床,撕扯瑠唯的衣服。信息素让雄狮饥饿起来,想立刻把送上门来的瑠唯吃得干干净净。瑠唯柔和的肌肉线条勾勒出一具美丽的肉体,两颗樱桃早已挺立了起来。瑠唯喘息着自己脱下裤子时,海青把衬衣扒了扔在一边,正在解皮带。巧克力一样肤色古铜轮廓分明的腹肌,厚实有力的胸肌,粗壮隆起的手臂,因兴奋得吞咽唾液而上下滚动的喉结——比那些照片里更加冲击诱人的坚实肉体让瑠唯更加潮湿,内裤里的小家伙鼓鼓的。海青两眼就没离开过瑠唯,光眼神就是要吃了他的样子。  
快来上我——瑠唯仅存的理性差点就没成功把这种台词拦住;他被铺天盖地的情欲给绑架了。海青扯下瑠唯的内裤时,太多的蜜液已经能拉起白丝,那根性器勃起得很高。瑠唯乖乖地张开双腿,用手臂挡住红得要滴血的脸。  
海青用手指简单地探了探路就迫不及待地抽出来,完全是难以再忍地把瑠唯的一条腿用力向上折,几乎到了膝盖可以贴住胸口的程度。纯正的alpha的先天条件无比优越,不仅尺寸可观,硬度也一流。以往瑠唯和健太的交往中,光是仅仅容纳下健太的大半就已经让瑠唯快要极限了;怕即使在omega中也敏感得有点特别的瑠唯承受不住太激烈的操作,健太从来都是避免整根插入地开始正题的。但海青并不知道这些;若是知道了,恐怕也不一定会管那么多。  
一次直接就插进硕大坚硬的一整根,瑠唯叫了一声,从未有过的被完全填满的鼓涨感直接诱得他双眼含泪,身体里某处被碾过,浑身发颤;不仅如此,由于兴奋起来,身体充血,体内每一处似乎都在产生无上的快乐,混杂着细细密密的甜蜜的痛楚。"这里是吗?"海青低声问,确认般地再次顶弄那格外紧皱的位置,换来的是瑠唯带着哭音的一句是。  
到底是小了几岁,又高大健壮,海青又快又有力,坚实的臀安了电动马达似的。瑠唯次次被顶到深处柔软褶皱的那一块,快感极速叠加,体内酸软,哑着嗓子像猫一样媚叫,大腿发抖。  
海青感觉有些意外,因为瑠唯的内里竟然紧致到让他觉得动作受阻——他看瑠唯最少二十四五岁,这年龄的omega里这样的可不多见。瑠唯求饶的话语更让海青确信了他的想法:这具肉体,看来非常需要他来开拓。  
"我真的第一次、呜嗯、第一次这么深....慢一点,哈啊、慢一点....."  
晚了。海青心想。那股葡萄酒的香味非常馥奇,简直会让他被沁醉,他今夜绝对会因此难以再克己。山彰的水蜜桃气味固然甜美可口,但和瑠唯的甘醇完全不是同样的感觉;海青觉得今晚真的赚到,和山彰有时斗智斗勇惯了,碰上个这么柔顺还单纯的,积攒在心里的征服欲太好满足了。  
海青拔出去,把瑠唯一把推成背朝上,"屁股抬高一点,我要进来了。"  
瑠唯喘息着尽力照做,羞耻到耳朵尖都通红。海青拍了瑠唯弹性十足的翘臀一巴掌,这种行为让瑠唯羞到发晕,差点一下子哭出来。海青炽热的勃起顶入,瑠唯随着他激烈的抽动一点点攀上顶峰,竟然是没开始几分钟里面就高潮了。  
"嘤、呀啊、深..."瑠唯抓紧床单的手指骨节发白,全身香汗湿透。海青低喘一声,单手用力抓住瑠唯后颈的头发把他摁在床上,在瑠唯的惊叫声中稳准地狠狠刺入。——圆润的头部顶开了瑠唯秘处的花苞。陌生的酥麻快感夹杂着一点疼痛袭来,瑠唯从未被这样蹂躏,呻吟带上颤抖的尾音,慢慢地感觉忍耐不住,前面也想要释放,可海青精力充沛,还是非常有余地的样子,不断进入瑠唯新打开的娇嫩花心探秘。  
"不可以、武知、不可以...."瑠唯忍到脊背发抖,自己都没有发现在激烈的呻吟中来不及吞咽的唾液已经和泪一起打湿了床单,"啊、哈啊...再弄那里、成结..."  
"不会的,我有分寸。"海青俯下去贴在瑠唯耳边说,"放心来吧。"

"如果我是山本,根本就受不了,"有些脱力地趴在床上,瑠唯的呼吸还细微散乱,声音也因为方才的激战而略带沙哑,"太厉害了。"  
"你认识他吗?"海青这么一问,瑠唯才自觉失言,笨拙地搪塞道:  
"呃....间接认识。"  
海青却仿佛没意识到他的窘迫,也没有多想的样子,在瑠唯旁边翻了个身,面对着他大大方方地道,"他有时候也会那样说。受不了之类的。"  
海青个子比瑠唯也高出了足足10cm,瑠唯其实真的有点好奇他和山彰的身高差怎么保证两人日常的相互满足。海青好像看出了瑠唯的想法,接下去说,"我不太管,反正他是个不怕疼的。"  
瑠唯扑哧一下笑了,"这你也往外说?"  
"有什么关系,他不会在意的啦!"海青一把揽过瑠唯肩膀,"今天谢谢你。"  
瑠唯吸吸鼻子,有点不好意思似地笑了。他完全已经发现海青并不是那个众口相传中的漂亮人物,不是完人,他的欲望和自己一样真实——不然也不会这么轻易就上床了。  
果然也是,不满足就会跑出去...瑠唯突然想到,健太会不会也是因为对自己不够满意,才会做出那样的事?  
瑠唯尽力恢复了往常温和儒雅的状态,为了平复一想到健太就低迷了的情绪。但这在海青看来就是他在努力从性事的余韵中脱身;就刚才瑠唯还趴在床上高潮,被自己干到哭着求饶。海青感到很奇妙,也很迷人。  
"下次还能约你出来吗?"  
"...嗯?"瑠唯因为海青突如其来的邀约愣住了,脑海里第一个闪出来的还是健太的脸。紧接着就是升腾起来的无限的罪恶感。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节快乐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是变态.........................  
> 我也想把ri这样那样这样那样.....................................  
> ·失禁描写有  
> ·职场描写非常幻想,不要认真看

山彰回到家时,意外地发现海青已经先到了,玄关整整齐齐摆着他的鞋,外套挂在门口。  
自己彻夜未归,海青居然毫无过问之意,只是系着围裙在厨房里摆弄,蛤蜊味噌汤的香味飘了出来。其实是一片祥和的画面,山彰目睹它,却在心里有了某个问题的答案,微微勾起唇角。  
他知道海青瞒他什么了。海青其实和他是一样的坐不住的人,但是他很厉害,让所有人都没有察觉,甚至刚刚之前的自己也没有意识到。  
有点好奇是419或是固定玩伴?不知道比起我来好在哪里?山彰洗了手乖乖坐在餐桌前等早饭上桌,眼底掠过一丝不遮掩的笑意。

坂本阵和神谷家的两人围着一张小桌子坐了,举臂碰杯."预祝一切顺利,开工大吉!"  
灯光暖黄色,不大的店堂里萦绕着油锅腻腻的香味。健太灌了一大口啤酒,低头专心去夹煎饺吃。阵和瑠唯再碰了一次,玻璃撞击响声清脆。阵情绪很高,兴致勃勃地凑近瑠唯,"这次联名合作要是做成了,我们肯定爆红啊!"  
"我好紧张。"瑠唯拨了拨有点长了的前发,的确是有些忧虑的表情,"万一没弄好就砸招牌了,和惑茶合作呢。我看宝石西饼那边的联名都被推了。"  
"没关系的,总之先试试吧。策划书那边都过好了,我们保证产品做出来没问题就好。"阵喝着啤酒,笑眯眯的很开心,"没想到流星食堂还真给我们做成这样了。"  
"嗯."瑠唯也有些小小的雀跃。阵接着说:  
"不过这次换惑茶那边的厂,还是有很多要沟通的。我已经跟他们的负责人约了见面了,到时候你恐怕还是也要来一趟。下周一晚上我们在藤原饭店请他们客,还是稍微正式一点好。"  
"我肯定要去才行啊?"瑠唯很奇怪阵为什么要这么说。  
阵神情稍微有点为难,"管事的一般都是alpha嘛,万一是的话我怕你不太方便,本来决定不让你去了..."  
"应该没事,我下周不会那个。"瑠唯说的时候,眼睛偷偷斜着瞟了一眼健太。健太吃得根本没在意瑠唯,让瑠唯心里的些许波澜又低了下去。  
"我到时候再给你买点药吧,以防万一。"阵说。他知道瑠唯脸皮薄,不好意思顶着一张已婚年龄的脸去买,就自告奋勇;事实上以前也出现过不止一回类似的情形,阵每次都会利用自己beta的性别之便去帮瑠唯防备意外情况:购入小瓶的抑制剂之类。其中原因,除了阵是他们一直的朋友兼合伙人以外,还有谈着话的两人都各自心照不宣的一点在——健太真的不太乐意管瑠唯床下的事。  
两个人也不说话了。瑠唯发现阵正悄悄地盯着自己,眼神有点玩味。他回过味来,脸刷地一下红了——知道什么时候该帮自己买药的阵,当然是记得自己的发情期大致时间的;beta虽然不会像alpha一样被omega的信息素影响,但他们也能感觉到信息素那特殊气味的存在与否。现在按理来说是在最厉害的一天附近,然而自己昨晚才和海青疯了一夜,信息素浓度已经减得和平日差不多了.阵肯定以为昨天我和健太...瑠唯赶紧闷头吃饭,根本不好意思抬头。阵更加了然似地露出一个宽厚的笑容,视线在对面神谷两人身上来回了两趟。  
哦.....难怪健太今天这么饿啊,看给他累得。每个月都这么一次,alpha和omega也很辛苦哦.....  
阵还在自由发挥想象力做着各种推测的时候,瑠唯兀自在心里想着:如果被阵知道自己做出那种事....  
根本不敢多想。瑠唯被背德感压得喘不过气。完全把一旁从开场就一直在吃吃吃而没发表任何言论的健太的神色给忽略掉了——健太此时突然抬起眼,目光定在瑠唯碎发间隐约露出的后颈。  
对,他不是该发情吗?健太终于想了起来,眼神逐渐锋利,好像能穿透瑠唯那块皮肤直剜进里面的腺体。一个做出了罪恶的人往往对这份罪恶更加敏感。  
气味....阵不知道和瑠唯又说了些什么,总之乐颠颠的,起身说去洗手间。健太刚好满腹狐疑了,还没等阵的背影消失在拐角就一把抓住瑠唯的肩膀。"啊、痛!你干什么...."事出太过突然,处在脆弱的发情期内的瑠唯挣不过发了狠劲的健太,肩膀一把骨头和薄薄的肉被健太的大手狠狠掐进去。瑠唯吃痛地转过脸,被健太的行为吓出一身冷汗——健太径直贴过来,皱着眉在他颈窝深嗅了下。  
完蛋了。有破绽吗?明明出来之前喷了很多身体喷雾——瑠唯紧张到一下变糊涂的大脑试图抓取海青的每一件所为。没有让他咬,也没有让他的东西留在里面...瑠唯浑身都僵了,根本不敢轻举妄动。怎么就留下气味了?  
"....你今天用的什么香水?"健太捕捉着那夹在瑠唯葡萄酒气息中的一丝若有若无的陌生的味道,眉头锁得更紧。他可以确信那是种强势的他叫不出名字的气味,但确实很细微,不能确定是外施的香氛还是别的什么...瑠唯马上反应过来,尽管还是少许磕巴了一下,"啊,是香水...嗯,我换了一个,龙前几天送的。"  
"怎么回事,不好闻。"健太最后还是放开了瑠唯,后者大松一口气,"那我用原来那个就是了。"瑠唯说。  
健太还是一脸领地被闯的警戒的样子,说:"不准用香水。"瑠唯又把心提起来,嘴上还是不能太示弱,"怎么就不能用?"  
健太一时找不到理由应对,只能继续凶他:"我不喜欢。"  
"我不管。"瑠唯侧身去夹菜,不露痕迹地闪开。健太心里不爽,看着阵高高兴兴地向这边走来的身影想着,要不是还在外面...早把与那嶺瑠唯办到听话。

"健太..."  
推了两三天,瑠唯的发情还是来了。  
瑠唯身上的浓郁葡萄酒芳香标示着自己可以被品尝,致命的吸引力散发出来。不知为何,健太总感觉今天的瑠唯和往常比有些不同。尽管在发情期的瑠唯理应如此热情,但直觉有些不对劲。再加上晚饭时感觉到的异样....本来应该想得更多,奈何健太也被瑠唯撩得有点晕,鼠尾草的气味被带出来,沉滞的思考被瑠唯糯软的情欲给打断了;瑠唯把健太扑倒在地,两个人躺在玄关前的地毯上就做了起来。  
"嗯...来嘛..."瑠唯跨跪在健太腰际,上半身俯下去,健太感觉到他胯间赤裸的硬热正贴着自己腹部,有意无意的摩擦让自己有些意欲难耐。  
瑠唯的呼吸都是滚烫的,喷在健太耳后,要他难以自持。健太伸手解开自己的皮带。瑠唯已经软成水,浑身被汗浸透,全身上下仅仅穿了一件湿得紧贴着柔和的肌肉曲线的白色衬衣,迫不及待一般地握住就那样握住健太从束缚中弹出来的硬柱,自己慢慢坐了下去。  
"你等等,这样太深,...."健太反应过来,但慢了一点——瑠唯已经吞下大半根,紧咬着下唇,脸颊绯红,看来很吃力,但依旧没有停下。  
"嗯...嗯唔,呜....."  
以前瑠唯就算是发情得痛苦万分都不会这么主动,健太惊异外更多的是喜不自抑——他喜欢换换口味。健太不知道的是,已在海青那里秘密地食髓知味了的身体,当然渴望得更多。  
一毫一毫的推进让健太心焦难忍,向上狠狠一顶。被攻到最深处,瑠唯感觉整个人要被捅穿,小猫似地哀叫一声,花径却兴奋得黏腻腻的,吸住健太。没有任何阻隔,瑠唯甚至能感觉到健太涌流着热度的血管。瑠唯太紧,健太被这小嘴咬合得全身过电,一发狠伸手把瑠唯的衬衣粗暴地撕开,崩落好几个扣子,露出下面玫瑰色的身体。  
交合处越来越湿润,瑠唯的呻吟渐渐一丝丝抽去痛苦。他喘息着,浑身肌肤都因享受泛起可爱的粉红色。健太也是第一次见到这样毫无遮拦地被整个填满的瑠唯的样子:白花花的肉体上下律动,眼眶红红泫然欲泣,嘴唇湿润饱满,乳头鼓胀得嫣红圆润,丰实的胸肌深深地起伏,小腹深邃的人鱼线和修剪整齐的丛林托出小塔...健太光是看看如此性感的他都欲火燎心,更何况自己此时正在他体内。  
瑠唯也动了起来,样子是生涩的,但这种姿势胜在瑠唯自己对自己是足够了解的,所以身体的每一下上下律动都能准确地刺激到那个能让他自己欣快到甚至花径痉挛的位置。健太扶住瑠唯活动着的腰部给他借力。葡萄酒的醇香沁人心脾,瑠唯里面湿滑软热,每一次上下抽动都紧贴着自己的轮廓,健太舒服到喘息出声,眼都不舍得眨地盯住他。瑠唯把他自己弄得泪眼迷蒙、大腿打颤的可爱样子,健太尽收眼底。感觉涨得难受,健太挺动腰身,配合着瑠唯动作。瑠唯意乱情迷,俯下身去咬健太的颈侧。咬得很重,健太感到尖锐的疼痛,眉皱得更紧,狠狠揉了两把瑠唯圆润的臀。  
....山本彰吾...咬的是哪里?  
瑠唯舔了一下自己的牙印,接着是吮吸那块皮肤。健太微眯起眼,一只手从瑠唯臀上抬起来,揉揉他卷发蓬松的后脑,炽热的吐息洒在瑠唯耳后,动作慢慢不加收敛。他对瑠唯浅处的每一寸都熟悉,现在可以自在地在深处横冲直撞,前所未有地兴奋。  
"嗯、我还要...."瑠唯断断续续地呻吟着,"嗯...哈啊..."  
"我来吧。"健太轻推着瑠唯的臀让他起身。分离的那一刻惊人的空虚感把瑠唯吓了一跳,面色潮红。健太干脆利落地翻个身把他推倒,自己压上他的背,一点点地用力顶入。瑠唯内壁的滑腻温软随着他的深入无比贴合地吮吸着他;根部处能尤其感到被紧握着,健太长叹一声,开始全力进攻。  
瑠唯趴在酒红色的绒地毯上,被干得双腿都合不拢。这种姿态让他不由自主地想起那夜与海青的疯狂,想起他的体温力量等等一切。健太比海青更温和些,许是因为满溢而出的情欲在山彰那里得到过了足够激烈的释放;这种状态为瑠唯所熟悉,因而身体非常投入。瑠唯因发情而得以将快感放大许多倍,健太对体内褶皱滑软处的每一次碾弄都给他带来极上的欢愉。  
瑠唯呜咽着战栗,鼓胀到发紫的器官前端溢出乳白的粘液。健太不知怎的,竟头一次顶入了他的花心——整个头部都埋了进去,抽出时那小嘴简直是拼了命地挽留,像吸着健太一样地不让他离开,要他舒服到头皮发麻。虽然已经被海青开拓过了,突然被撞进生殖口还是会感觉疼,瑠唯闷哼一声,脸颊眼角直到耳朵尖都是通红的。瑠唯最深处的秘密总算被他探寻到手,健太低喘着挺动腰部在另一条伊甸园小径里肆意享乐,一边握住他,有更多液体不受控制地混着白浊流出,弄得健太手上也水淋淋。健太差点忘情,因此反应滞了一下——赶紧退了出来,射在外面,弄脏了瑠唯的大腿内侧。  
还好,晚一点就成结了....差点忘记没戴套。刚经过惊险一刻,健太很快放松下来,坐在一边整理着呼吸的节奏。瑠唯还趴在地毯上,羞耻得把脸埋进臂弯里。  
"好啦,起来了。"健太把另一只干净点的手伸向瑠唯。瑠唯闷闷地应了一声,牵了健太的手,却并不抬头。健太失笑,说:"没关系。这么多年什么没见过?"  
这句话瑠唯听进去了。并且,为它感到又喜悦又悲伤。  
在浴室两人都没有说话,冲掉身上的体液之后一起缩在了被子里。瑠唯把脸埋在健太胸口,紧紧搂住健太的腰。  
"头拿出来呀。要闷死在我怀里吗?"健太有点无奈地想笑。但瑠唯并没有理会他。健太感到瑠唯的呼吸融化在自己皮肤上的潮热,房间里葡萄酒的味道在渐渐淡去。他想,瑠唯也许在专心听自己的心跳。那就先这样吧。  
——到底还是他舒服。健太想着,反手拥住瑠唯,沉沉睡去。  
"健太。"瑠唯在黑暗中轻轻地喊。健太其实已经迷迷糊糊睡着了,但出于本能地嗯了一声。  
瑠唯说:"能不能多陪陪我?"激素带来的情欲在渐渐淡去,海青在瑠唯心中慢慢变成一段再想起来面红耳赤的不大愿意记起的回忆。健太的出轨在他心中变成一条难以愈合的伤,但他还是想试图把它补好。  
没有回应。瑠唯心里发冷。  
能补好吗?

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 话说我推一个歌还蛮那个的,很克制的性感深得我心....  
> EXA SCALE by SPiCYSOL 我超爱SPiCYSOL!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我终于更了!!  
> 今天还有2-3章,其实早就写得差不多了,一直在修修改改  
> 尽量在长弧之前都给他放上来!  
> 这章是大家都来搞ym

山彰吹着头发的时候海青过来从后面抱住他。整个被揉入怀中,耳廓与热烈的唇齿厮磨。还好提前把健太留下的痕迹用热敷弄掉了,山彰对自己的周密再次感到满意。  
海青拉过山彰握着吹风机的手把开关摁掉。刺耳的机声戛然而止,他才捕捉到山彰原本被盖在下面的轻柔哼鸣。不在发情期也一下子就有了反应,山彰的表现向来都这么懂事。海青用了点力,咬得山彰有点痛;但敏感的耳骨传来的这刺痛让他格外兴奋。海青像在吃糖,咬了又吸,舌尖湿漉漉地去舔山彰的耳洞。黏腻的水声响在耳边,山彰下面硬了,上半身却发软。  
"嗯、....."  
山彰暂且还压抑着的喘息还是很让海青受用的,硬得更厉害,像一杆枪,顶在山彰腰际。山彰被那热度烫得吸口凉气,整个人给勾得发麻,感觉有点湿了。"想要..."  
"马上给你。"山彰喜欢适当的疼痛,加之海青很急——所以虽然因为不在发情期而没有那么合适的湿润程度,海青也仅仅用手指稍微扩张了下。他把山彰抱起来,肌肉紧绷,直接一手托臀一手扶腰,把小小的山彰压在旁边的墙上。山彰用悬空的双腿绕住海青的腰,双臂搭在他的肩上,气还没喘匀就被攻入——毫无防备地被撑开被填满,身体里好像撕裂了一般地疼,浑身血管砰砰直跳;海青直接就开始了动作。山彰身体随着海青的深入浅出上下起伏,脆弱充血的入口被来回摩擦的痛苦和体内敏感的腺体被刮蹭碾磨的快乐交织在一起,让他脚趾都在发颤。  
"海青、慢点...哈啊"  
"什么?..."也不知道海青到底有没有听清,是刻意的还是否,总之他非但没像山彰恳求的那样缓下来,反而还更深地顶了一下。山彰发出哀鸣,手臂用力箍住海青的脖子,让后者心里升起进一步的掌控欲。因为最近总觉得山彰怪怪的,所以就要了。这样你现在就必须依赖我了,你要靠我才不会摔下去。为我多叫一点,多掉些眼泪。彰吾さん,你是我的。麝香气味还挺催情的。  
像水蜜桃放在冷泡茶里,果香渐渐被勾出来。虽然发情期未到,只是颗未熟的桃子,那份嫩甘还是诱人。海青五感清晰地享用着山彰,他的每一次抽紧、抬腰,每一分烫热、黏腻,都挑逗着逼迫着让海青渐入佳境。加快速度,喘息着用力冲撞,精瘦的臀部马力十足,海青全身肌肉都在紧绷。山彰被反复顶弄碾蹂,腿几乎挂不住,全身泛出可爱的粉色,被情欲浸染的双眼中泪水打转,呻吟都带着哭腔,"顶那里,快...."  
海青当然对山彰的身体再熟悉不过,他想要怎样都可以。撞击着山彰那处稍有些硬的腺体,海青明显觉出山彰呼吸都要乱了,甚至体内都在痉挛。香味四逸,尖锐的快感冲进意识,海青激情更浓,抱起山彰跪下,干脆把他按在地毯上。山彰两条肌肤泛红的白嫩大腿被海青用力掰开,抽插的强度让他只能发出破碎的单音节。疼痛早就消失了,现在包围山彰的是一阶一阶正要爬到顶峰去的纯粹的快乐。频繁而强烈的刺激让他勃起的前端溢出淫靡的透明粘液,亮闪闪的。他头脑陷入空白,整个人像在云里游泳;云被踏破了,他掉下去,极速下坠,肾上腺素飙升。  
"我还要..."山彰贪恋高潮的极乐,尚未结束就向海青再次求欢。海青再向深处去,一直顶到花苞入口,仍旧是深入浅出。山彰已经泄了货,浑浊的乳白色夹杂在透明液体中半喷不喷地一股股流出来,前后夹击的欣快把他吞噬了。变浓厚的桃子甜香让海青难以抑制将山彰全部吃掉的欲望,避开花心射在他里面。最深处空间尚算足够,基本避免了成结的困扰。  
两人躺在地上。山彰尽力平稳了呼吸,双腿还在发软,挣扎着跪了起来。他尚未完全疲软下去的性器上满是自己的白浊爱液,属于海青的那部分则随着他的起身顺着大腿内侧从刚刚被撑开的体内流出来,黏答答的,色情至极。海青伸手握住山彰,用拇指擦拭着,指甲轻轻刮他的冠状沟。山彰颤一下,那个地方太敏感,碰下去会让他再兴奋起来的。"明天上班呢..."  
"再吃一口嘛,好不好?"海青嘴上撒娇,手还是乖乖放开了。今天做到这份上已经够了。再多就弄坏了——拔出来的时候看到他已经肿了。的确感觉他的这身体越来越脆弱....  
"过两天才好吃,乖乖等着哦。"山彰凑过去,亲一下海青的额头。  
海青盯住山彰看,屏住呼吸。"我爱你。"他说。  
你爱的人可不少。山彰在心里不住冷笑,外表还是露出微笑,用他练得不能再熟的柔和声音说:"我也爱你,海青。"

山彰知道,一切无关寂寞,也不是厌恶,只是他感到无趣——无趣就要创造有趣,最好是找点麻烦。

没想到通过自己这朋友圈子还真能认识这样的人,山彰想。长得好看,性格合拍,又是同年,从哪里来说都是很好的。不过,一起吃个饭,红酒炖牛肉,菜没上来就想到床上一滚,恨不得把自己压到厨房台面上。这样看来又好奇怪,每回那么馋,像平常性生活靠手的男高中生。不过看在挺能干的份上,这些山彰很乐意忽略——和海青还有曾经的其他一些床伴不同,健太的性事一点也不痛。他们俩像玩轮盘赌,你走一步我也走一步,反正最后总要枪子出膛,中间的过程就是形式而已。  
健太是回回冲着本垒打去的,他找别的omega纯粹就是为了泄欲,山彰知道。跟自己那种想解闷的目的不一样。工作原因偶然见到了他的另一半,那是个长相很特别的帅哥,气质又性感又乖,奇异而自然的融合体。他倒是让自己感兴趣。而且也很好奇,他有什么让健太不满的地方吗?  
虽然对健太没有产生任何形式的感情,有人为自己痴狂的话还是很愉快的一件事。毕竟没什么事也能随叫随到,乖得不行,这可是成就感——再次发去酒店定位的时候,什么多余的也不用说,健太晚饭都不舍得在家吃完就赴约了。  
为了这份乐趣,在各种奇怪的地方被男高中生侵犯也划算。山彰上身贴在洗手台上喘息不止,随着腰的运动,胸前肿胀的乳头一次次接触冰凉的大理石台面又分开,造成激人的刺激。健太每次插得很深,山彰被撑得满满的,腰酸腿涨。  
"都有点肿起来了...,你老公、挺厉害的吧?...做起来感觉怎么样?"  
健太两根手指张开交合处山彰的臀肉。入口红红的,充着血,因为被侵犯而更加肿胀。看起来好可怜啊,很痛吧。能弄坏就好了。  
"嗯、嗯呜呜....呀啊!...啊、哈啊...."  
又紧又湿,肉软软的,山彰的身体一直在吮吸着健太。太舒服了。健太相当兴奋,起了坏心,"如果我比他更舒服,就不许发出声音..."  
山彰紧紧咬住小臂,把呻吟堵在喉咙里。溢出来的呜咽因健太更用力的撞击而高昂起来。"...我听见了哦...那就是我不如他?"  
健太在镜子里看着山彰泫然欲泣的脸容,玩得相当过瘾。抓住他的两条大腿往上抬高一点,让他的脚离开地面。这样的变化让头部对腺体的刺激更为清晰,山彰不由得不住地轻颤。床事中动不动就掉眼泪这一点在健太看来实在太可爱,忍不住多索取一点,不仅要让他哭还想要调戏他。更加激烈地欺负他。  
"这才是好孩子...乖,...嗯..."健太俯下上半身,边吮山彰光洁的后颈边含含糊糊地说,"怎么样...?大吗?要死了吧?..."信息素的味道让他觉得山彰的血肉都是甜的。可口的鲜水蜜桃。  
"呜、嗯、....."一旦兴奋起来这话也太多了点!山彰听得面红耳赤。确实爽到不行,腰大幅度发抖。他因忍耐喘息而呼吸迷乱。像溺水。体内和腺体连接的部分全在痉挛,繁衍后代的本能让隐秘的入口逐渐打开。神谷健太这个混账...净往那里面顶!生殖道神经密布,被健太圆润的头部来回摩擦,生出绵长强势的快感。除此之外,高危操作的兴奋也带来了更深刻的体验。山彰再也忍不住,带着哭腔叫出声。  
"神谷さん、不行了、啊、...."  
健太全身发热,感觉肌肉酥涨涨的。啊,偶尔也会像这样确实做得有点过火,他想。山彰滚烫的小道早就被亵玩得湿黏黏,牵得出厚浊的蜜丝;前面也流了许多乳白,下身被各种体液弄得乱七八糟。虽然戴了套,不过万一成了结把那薄薄的一层乳胶撑坏,那就糟糕了。健太乖乖拔出来射了。

"喂健太,你起床了没?"  
醒来时天光大亮。健太迷迷糊糊地接起电话嗯了一声,"干嘛?"  
"什么干嘛,来上班啊!!"阵在电话那头无奈地咆哮。  
"哦...忘了。我现在就过来。"健太翻身起来。山彰已经不在床上了,浴室里传来花洒的水声。  
阵长叹一口气,压低了声音,"又不回家?总是让瑠唯一个人可不行啊。"  
"我知道...."拉上西裤,健太侧着头把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间四处找皮带,"早知道你这么啰嗦,我就不该告诉你。"  
"那不行。"阵说,"唉,总之你快过来吧...再迟到我扣你钱了。"  
电话挂断。健太向浴室喊:"彰吾,我今天要上班,先走了。"  
"等等,我马上出来,"水声停了。大概健太弯腰穿上鞋袜的工夫,腰上围着一条毛巾的山彰趿拉着拖鞋打开了玻璃门,下巴还滴着水,让健太看得又有点心乱。"你在哪里上班?"  
"你问这干嘛?"健太捋了捋头发,"流星食堂你知道吗?楼就在这边不远。"  
"哎?"山彰显然是惊讶了,呆了一下才接话:"哦...就是国际金融中心拐出来那个小楼是吗?"  
"是的。我今天已经迟到了,得赶快过去。"健太凑过去在山彰脸上亲了一口,"下次见!"  
山彰像是想到了什么好事,露出灿烂的笑容:"好,下次见。"

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次是kiri专场  
> 我也想呵护一下ri:(  
> 等一下还更

瑠唯难过了不知道多久。远天已经染上一抹白,瑠唯还因悲伤而昏沉。突然间他想起一件事情,一下子从迷蒙中惊醒,浑身打了个冷颤:那天把包忘在酒吧了!  
健太送的那只信封包...于是状况变成了,瑠唯不得不再次联系海青。  
今天如果健太出去了,那海青大概也是一个人在家...应该还没起床吧。放心地发送了line信息。瑠唯简直想穿越回去打自己:干嘛把那个包带出去啊...又不装什么...  
秒回,看来判断是对的,山彰不在家。「我没印象了,先帮你问问酒保」  
原来那天那个老是打量他的家伙是海青认识的。「麻烦你了」  
瑠唯握着手机,一阵头疼:已经七点多了,健太估计会直接从酒店去流星食堂上班。昨天拿出来准备早饭煮粥的米都泡了一夜了,不知道现在该拿它们怎么办。手机振动。  
「幸好老板给你收了 晚上陪你去拿吧」  
太好了,没丢...但是今天健太应该在家,「但是我晚上没时间哎...」  
「那白天呢?现在?」「你急着要吧?」  
这要怎么见人!瑠唯看着镜子里的自己,就是很明显哭过的样子,眼圈发红,脸也稍微肿了。赶紧补救一下...  
「好吧...」  
「你住在哪?我来接你」  
瑠唯发了定位过去。「不要急」「你慢点来」  
「好」

海青开着车,大早上的路上有点堵。瑠唯靠在副驾驶椅背里。海青看出瑠唯化了妆:绯色带紫的晕染沁在眼角,浓郁的内眼线和厚重的睫毛依随着深邃的双眼,面颊上一点点珠光跳跃又大胆。这光芒四射的样子让他总有点走神,还好车龙动得慢。他透过领口隐隐约约看见瑠唯贴身戴着的那一条细细的金链子:这东西简直像花洒弄上去的水,顺着锁骨的起伏流下来。虽说随着发情期过去,信息素的味道已经淡得有些难以捕捉到了,紫发如烟的瑠唯仍然给他一种葡萄酒的印象;甘醇和顺,从舌根甜到肺腑。海青竟然感觉口干,这对于经验不少的他来说确实很稀奇。不过能像瑠唯这样媚的,能有几个——瑠唯抬起眼睛,如丝如缕的柔情眼波刚刚碰触到海青,就让后者目眩了。被妆容更加强调出来的下垂的眼尾让瑠唯的眼神加了不知道多少忧愁又娇痴的情意,湿润的墨黑大眼除了吸收光线以外还吸取着海青的理性。一分一分,海青觉得自己要往沼泽里滑,要命的是他还心甘情愿。  
"...堵住了。"干脆挂了档等待。前面的车头尾相接,长长地伸到天边,谁知道要多久才能动一下。海青把左手伸过来,牵住瑠唯放在大腿上的手。瑠唯心里溢出一点甜甜的滋味:小男孩可真好啊。并且自己需要他的时候他立刻就到身边来,还专程开车来接。  
"你是在家上班的吗?"海青问。  
"不是,就是今天放假。"瑠唯把四指缩在海青手心里,轻轻挠他的茧,"你是拳击手来着吧?"  
"对呀。下次请你来看我比赛好不好?"  
"我不看拳击哎。"  
"我给你超vvip座,试一次你就知道拳击超爽!"海青右手放开方向盘,握拳向前方空气一击,瑠唯看着他充满活力的样子,自己居然也开心了些。是青春的魔力啊...他不禁感慨。  
"你一个人住吗?"  
"...我有个室友。"瑠唯耳朵红起来,他一撒谎就容易脸上充血。  
"不交男朋友啊?"海青倒是心直口快,什么都问得出。在他看来瑠唯确实不像是经常有床笫经验,外表倒是相反地老练,"怎么会想来找我呢?"  
瑠唯不做声。海青打圆场,"喏,你认识龙吧,其实龙不是挺好的吗,怎么跟他没点进展?"  
"一看就知道龙还是和你比较配嘛!"瑠唯顺坡下了,说完自己都笑。海青也笑:"什么时候三个人一起出去吃个饭吧!——对了,龙在追的那个男生你认识吗?"  
"铃木吗?"瑠唯想了想,好像是听龙提过这么个人,"我不认识,不过下次可以叫他一起出去玩。"说到这里他心里跳一下,才反应过来自己居然如此坦然地在和外遇对象讨论和朋友待在一起的事....何况还是龙。  
这是什么情况?不就和"床伴是朋友"一样了么...我也太糟糕了吧...  
"你脸上亮亮的哎。"海青的脸凑得很近,把瑠唯吓了一跳,打断了他的走神。瑠唯一双大眼睛睁得圆圆的,直勾勾盯着海青,隐形眼镜让他的眼神具有冲击力地水漾清澈。海青只感觉心咚咚地跳,那一瞬间心思被他夺走了。  
前方的车喷出尾气,慢慢开始移动了。海青却忘记要开车,只是侧着上半身沉溺在面前的人之中。瑠唯也觉得海青淡淡的麝香气味激发了他,让他有些心动。两个人试探着把呼吸交汇。  
"亲亲我好吗?"  
瑠唯轻声开口。像是询问,其实是要求:没有人会舍得拒绝他的。海青看他微张的桃色唇瓣,那看起来润泽又柔软,除了性欲简直还在刺激食欲。海青托住瑠唯后脑,对着他的下唇咬了一口。瑠唯嗯一声,轻舔海青唇角。两人唇舌相融,海青吮吸着瑠唯的舌尖,瑠唯浑身发热,心中是因他而起的悸动。  
后面的车喇叭声把海青拉回现实,赶紧和瑠唯分开,挂挡起步。前方的车队莫名其妙地在这时通畅了。两人都还意犹未尽,海青问:"你有空吗?"  
"今天白天都有。"瑠唯耳朵尖红起来。他当然知道海青这么问的用意。  
"siri,和老板发个消息,中午吃了饭再去拿包。"  
瑠唯并没有想拒绝与海青共进午餐的意思——刚刚那个片段让他对海青产生了有些难以捉摸的感情,愿意和海青在酒店之外的地方相处。车开到另一个方向。  
我到底在做什么...瑠唯惊讶于自己的转变之快。车停在之前的酒店的停车场,瑠唯一直在想这个问题。

空调还没完全热。浴袍的襟被解开,瑠唯的肌肤大面积暴露,寒意穿刺入骨。海青坐在床上,温热的手掌抚上瑠唯的皮肤。这份体温惹得瑠唯轻微地颤抖。很容易地就被剥得干干净净,瑠唯跪在海青大腿两侧,腰被搂住,脸色绯红。海青含着瑠唯胸前圆润的樱桃,用唾液去润湿它,像喝奶一样用力吸吮,用舌头抚慰。瑠唯浑身一跳,电流从乳尖传到脊髓,腰一下子就软了,止不住的呻吟流出来。  
葡萄酒的味道淡淡的,闻起来就像普通的香水,不过这个程度也足以增添情趣。"咦,怎么没有酒流出来?"瑠唯的乳尖还在海青唇齿间,让他说话含含混混,配上那台词听得瑠唯非常羞耻。  
"怎么....会有酒、..."  
"连奶也没有哦。"  
"当然没有、....呀啊!"海青宽大的手掌摸上瑠唯的翘臀,指尖抵在了不妙的位置。"没有...润滑...呜嗯嗯...!"瑠唯把侧脸埋在海青的头发里,不好意思睁开眼。今天不知为什么比平常湿多了。  
"根本不用润滑,看看你流了多少水..."啊,真下流。两根手指被顺利地吞下去。咕叽咕叽的黏软声音真是太诱人了,海青想。又湿又烫,吸住入侵者吮着,柔嫩的肉迫不及待地蠢动。里面该变成什么样了...瑠唯好色情啊。海青,快点,快点,我要那个。瑠唯耳朵脸颊红成一片,不停地小声恳求。海青抽出手指,扶住他的腰,让他自己坐下去。  
"呜...嗯、嗯、海青..."  
有点太大了。身体要被撕裂一样,瑠唯吃力地喘息,轻轻摇着腰臀,一点点地吃进去。按住海青的肩膀,瑠唯吻上他的双唇。柔软滑腻的舌相互交缠舔吸,慢慢地往深处去。海青稍稍抬起下巴。瑠唯的深吻藏着微弱的攻击性,但他并不抗拒。刮着他喉咙的舌尖很软,味道很甜。海青吮瑠唯的舌头,还觉得不够似地去咬他的嘴唇。瑠唯马上乖乖就范,交出主导权。海青比他要狂乱得多,瑠唯吻得浑身无力,被海青强势地一把推倒。用力全部推进了。瑠唯的呻吟高亢起来。很疼很涨。海青来回摩擦瑠唯敏感的腺体,瑠唯慢慢变得享受了——倒不如说是爱上了疼痛。能喜欢上难以避免的痛苦,该说是好事吗...瑠唯不想再思考,抬高腰部去配合海青。  
除了一条项链和一枚戒指以外一丝不挂的瑠唯在海青身下,膝盖被他按到胸侧,双腿分得很开,鼓胀成深粉色的硬热一览无余。汗水湿透了他全身。海青喘息着,下身抽动。瑠唯两臂勾紧海青的颈项,浑身染上情欲的粉红,从里到外颤抖不已。海青看着他微眯着汪着水的大眼睛的神情,征服感和占有欲燃了起来。好在意那个东西。海青抓住瑠唯的右手;无名指的戒指一握一抽就掉了。尺寸根本不合适。瑠唯一呆,海青没有给他反应的时间,更加激烈地侵犯他。看他的目光变得更深。  
好可怜啊瑠唯。海青脑海里突然闪回之前的场景。浴袍被粗暴地扯下来之前,瑠唯带着怎样的表情?那害怕和不安,又饱含顺从和爱恋的样子...在他眼里我是谁呢。海青有些无奈又像是赌气:瑠唯,从今天开始我会让你只记得我的。说到做到。  
"不要想别人的事,现在只准想我..."  
瑠唯一震,随后整个人就垮下去,洒在床单上。海青清清楚楚地看到他眼中将溢的泪,却也不敢确定那是因为肉体的快乐还是别的什么;只知道继续攻占他时,他的反应越加销魂噬骨。像是从牢笼解脱了似的,瑠唯开始配合着海青的节奏挺动腰肢。海青从未感到两人的身体那样贴合:自己可以毫无障碍地顶入瑠唯身体最深处,去享受最窄热处紧紧含吸住根部的无上快感。瑠唯也渐渐找到感觉,加强对自己的刺激。房间里充满信息素和肉体混合的气息。

"不行了..."  
雪白地炸开一片,瑠唯在全方位的解放中不由自主地抽泣。

海青抚着瑠唯的柔软发丝。瑠唯,到底是怎么降临到我这里来的啊?情场失意的床伴也不少,好看的人也很多,为什么自己单单对瑠唯就会觉得特别呢?  
瑠唯和自己的另一半很不一样。山彰好是很好,简直没有可挑剔的,但他的那种完美就客套而冰冷,如何的配合都像是出于礼貌——音调,体温,颤抖,甚至于高潮,每一处都是设定好了以迎合自己,都没有实感。而瑠唯带来了意外,是每次会面时的惊喜。海青落在瑠唯身上的眼光越来越柔和;虽然还不足以称为爱,他的确对瑠唯生出了眷恋。"神谷さん,你今天好漂亮。"有没有妆都漂亮。你因为我从原先的身份中挣脱的时候最漂亮。  
瑠唯昨天一夜没睡,现在又筋疲力尽,胶在海青怀里,已经混沌得听不太清楚了。海青听到他呼吸慢下来,想,应该是睡着了吧。海青低下头,唇轻轻碰了碰瑠唯的额角。温柔地小心地,不弄醒他地把一直握在手心里的那枚戒指戴在了他的中指上。

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ymri终于凑到一起了!!!!!  
> 95搞在一起指日可待!!开心  
> 后面是knri的H

瑠唯和健太各自都歇了几天,一周相安无事地过了。  
很快又是周一,在惑茶的大楼商讨一些事宜。阵出于最好尽量保护瑠唯的想法,并没有让瑠唯参与好几个alpha在场的明枪暗箭,只是让他帮做些事。说是帮忙,会议开始之后就闲得很。瑠唯觉得也不太合适,拒绝了阵让自己先回去的提议。反正在家一个人也很无聊。  
"我就在这里呆着吧,万一什么时候要用到我。"  
阵于是点头说好。瑠唯其实以为自己说的就是句客套话,没想到真的有事来了。  
"瑠唯,山本先生说要单独见你,现在在顶楼雪松厅等,你先过去吧。"会议议程紧张,阵忙到昏,下边又要应付其他收尾的事,只好又出来和瑠唯交代了一句。  
是惑茶那边品牌合作的主管来着。瑠唯说好,穿过长廊乘了电梯。到了那上面,电梯门一开,瑠唯觉得很奇怪:明明是繁忙的晚上营业时间,这层楼却意外地安安静静,好像一个人都没有。走廊的灯光昏暗,墙纸和地毯颜色也很厚重。瑠唯被这场景弄得更加紧张,加快了寻找会议室的脚步。  
不知道这层楼的设计是谁做的...空间又窄又暗,跟下面不配套不说,根本不像个那么大的年轻品牌的风格啊。瑠唯腹诽着。还好没走几步就到了目的房间,瑠唯用右手指节轻轻叩了门。里面马上传来一个挺好听的年轻男声:"神谷先生,请进。"  
瑠唯略一迟疑,心中涌起奇怪的直觉,尽力地撇干净脑海中的疑虑,打开了门。  
会议室也不怎么宽敞,和走廊风格一致,不太大气;红色丝绒的窗帘也是紧闭的,所幸这里灯光比外面明亮许多,不至于太压抑。瑠唯轻轻把门带上。正前方最引人注目的圆桌最里侧是一把皮质旋转椅的椅背。房间里满是柠檬佛手柑的充满疏离感的熏香气味,让瑠唯下意识地怀疑这屋里是不是空的——直到椅子向着他转过来,他才发现的确有人在。他视力不太好,本来是不该看清那个因整个地陷在宽大的椅子里而让人难以察觉到其存在、此时离开了椅子正在往自己这边走的小个子青年的面容的——偏偏他今天为了正式场合戴了隐形眼镜。  
瑠唯吓得退后一步,出了一头冷汗。还好身后就是关着的门,直接靠了上去不至于绊跤,这才没让瑠唯太过丢脸。随着青年靠近,被掩盖在房间气味底下的清楚的白桃味道漫了过来。电光火石间他还在犹疑:姓山本的那么多,肯定不会这么巧吧?但是,那白得可以成为辨识特征的皮肤,那在录像里模糊见过却完全可以对得上号的脸,以及那虽然较浓却对瑠唯没有造成任何影响效果的信息素,每一点都直接说明了:这真的就是那位omega老相识。  
来人似乎把瑠唯的一切都看在眼里,纯良地笑笑,温和地抛出的每个字却都如石掷地。  
"神谷先生,你好。我是惑茶的山本。"  
山彰白皙的肌肤艳彩照人,在灯光下他的西装丝线晕出柔和的流光,把意气风发的他衬得更加耀眼。瑠唯震惊到说不出话,尽力维持着面上波澜不惊,可山彰给他一种看穿一切的可怕感觉,他相信山彰已经捕捉到了他的每一寸情绪变化并且在心里分析一番了。山彰接下去的话中的某些意味非常深重,重到让瑠唯难以顺畅思考:  
"不过我想你应该猜中了——我是omega,已经结婚了,"山彰跨前一步,把瑠唯实实在在堵在门后,"我丈夫叫武知。"  
他全知道。瑠唯大脑一片空白:都姓神谷,显然自己是健太的配偶...他肯定也知道海青和自己的事。他怎么发现的?难道海青被他捉到了?...为什么明明先是他在跟健太不伦,这种压迫力和主导感...  
山彰撑只手在瑠唯身侧,迅速地踮一点脚侧个角度、让他没有回避余地地吻了他。两人的门齿轻轻相碰,瑠唯躲闪不及,濡湿的舌尖也相交了;对瑠唯而言那带着让他一震的苦涩的烟草味道。全身激起的反感的电流让他一把推开山彰。没有反抗,山彰趔趄了两下,站定在瑠唯身前一步远,毫不在意地一副淡然的表情,手背擦了擦自己的唇角。瑠唯看着他这样气得浑身发抖,后背紧紧贴在门板上。苦味粘在舌头上,吞多少次口水也去不掉。  
"怎么?omega就不可以吗?"山彰话语的内核却并非他语气那样温柔。他随意地重新往前更逼近一点,刚好是鼻子能靠近瑠唯热乎乎的颈窝的高度,"葡萄酒好香啊。害得我都想来一杯了。"  
白桃清淡却保有相当存在感的甜度让瑠唯可以确信,山彰虽然不在发情期,但毫无疑问,快了。不用过几天,山彰就会遭受和自己每个月发情时一样的滔天冲动,也会和自己一样被海青摁在床上顶到哭泣——和同样的人睡过的啊,他难道觉得这也可以吗?况且性别还一样...瑠唯想着,脑海中一团乱麻。山本彰吾,真是个胡来的家伙....  
"你真好闻,味道肯定不错。"山彰灿烂地露齿一笑,气氛陡然一松,"里面坐吧。我们谈谈联名的事。"

瑠唯坐在回去的车里,心不在焉地把阵的滔滔不绝当成背景音,手不自觉地轻轻摩挲着胸口处的西装布料,回忆还没停止——就在不到一个小时前,山彰和他坐在圆桌靠里一侧开二人会议。  
"现在把坂本先生喊上来也可以哦。"山彰说。  
"..."瑠唯犹豫片刻,"你如果会签,就别喊了。"  
不想让阵和这边发生的事有任何的接触...瑠唯觉得这种时候阵当然要来一趟,但他还是回绝了山彰的提议。山彰早就料到了般,神色波澜未动。  
非常爽快地通过了瑠唯的计划并且签下了合同,山彰那毫无所谓的样子,好像强吻也好外遇也好从未在两人的世界中出现过。瑠唯仍有些忐忑,看着山彰盖了印之后才长舒一口气,准备起身走时却被对方摁住肩膀——山彰贴近来,一只手以瑠唯根本来不及反应的速度抚上他的胸口:"你知道彰吾是哪两个字吗?"  
"你放开我!...我当然知道。"瑠唯本想像方才一样把山彰推开,却发现此时山彰力气变得大许多——刚刚在门那边那一把是他任自己推的。瑠唯想到这一层,顿时更加觉得羞耻。山彰在瑠唯胸肌隔着衣服轻捏了一把,"你可不要忘记了。"然后他径直走向门离开房间,留瑠唯一个人在椅子上呆着耳根泛红。  
瑠唯从西装胸袋里折起来的手帕背后摸出刚刚山彰借揩油的功夫塞进来的名片。那是一张绛紫色折在外侧的卡纸,内面有圆珠笔迹,字写得清清楚楚,是山彰划掉原来印着的那个再补在下方的一长串电话号码。

"...哎,你有没有在听啊?瑠唯?瑠唯?"  
"哦,好好...我没听到,再来一遍!"

私人号码...吗?瑠唯站在公寓楼梯口的垃圾桶边,想了想还是觉得把名片就这样带回去会造成不必要的麻烦,打算把它丢掉。鬼使神差地,瑠唯动了在丢之前把号码存起来的念头。  
...唔,就当是存来备着,万一以后需要和健太对质...  
瑠唯刚把折起来的名片从口袋里拿出来打开,腰就被人拍了一下;他一个震悚就手抖把卡片掉进了垃圾桶里,惊得瞬间挺直了背,僵住不敢动弹。  
"回来得这么快啊?很顺利嘛。"  
果不其然,是健太...瑠唯更加紧张,又担心着健太有没有注意到自己刚刚的动作,手心都开始冒汗,"...嗯,嗯。惑茶已经签合同了,一切按计划走。"  
健太不疑有他,上前单手搂住瑠唯的腰,"瑠唯ちゃん好棒,今晚给你点奖励。"  
"啊...."瑠唯几乎是被健太带着走,步子都紧得难以跨开,在慌乱中试图转换话题,"你怎么在外面?"  
"买了点菜打算做饭给你吃的,"健太提起右手拎的袋子晃了晃,里面的牛肚还带着冰水,"学了个新菜,牛杂乌冬!"  
虽然是根本没听说过的东西...听起来很好吃。瑠唯的情绪稍微平复,"好。..."  
看他这样,应该是没看到了...暂且平安无事,瑠唯还是懊悔自己怎么没注意注意周围环境。健太肯定认识山彰的名片,如果他发现那上面的电话被改过,今后会警觉地提防自己吧。  
生不生气在其次,万一他直接摊牌...瑠唯知道自己很需要健太,光是这样想想他就觉得难受了。

"轻...轻一点..."  
尽管被抱得已经够多了,瑠唯还是害怕这种非发情期的直接交合。润滑液的质感会让他微微不适,有些紧张。健太咬他的侧颈,手指轻车熟路地给他扩张。健太一向不太重视前戏,加之他本来就敏感,健太进入的时候他感觉撕裂地疼。即使有润滑剂,吞下一半仍然有些受不了,鼻子发酸。所幸健太了解这个限度,并没有继续深入,而是就这样开始慢慢抽动。  
"呜、...啊..."敏感点被刺激,瑠唯轻轻颤抖着,不由得更加抬高臀部,把修长的双腿绕在健太腰上。健太托住他的腰臀,渐渐加大了顶弄的频率。快感像水一样慢慢取代疼痛浸润着瑠唯的身体,每一根神经都在酥麻,意识轻飘飘的。瑠唯的入口紧缩着,好像在诱惑自己——健太忍不住长驱直入,深埋在瑠唯紧致柔热的体内,被紧握包裹挤压摩擦,舒服得想仰头长叹。瑠唯脚趾都蜷起来,脚背紧绷,感受到健太跳动的血流和绷起的筋脉,光是想象他在自己里面横冲直撞就有些受不了。汗水把两人的头发肌肤弄得湿漉漉的,散发着很欲情的气息。  
"呀啊、太深.....哈啊,..."最里面都被填得满满的,瑠唯感觉肉都被推成了健太的形状。怯怯地打开的生殖口像等待受粉的雌蕊柱头,这具omega的身体这样奇怪,我真是太糟糕了——随着做爱时更深处一次次被拓开,好像有什么开关也被打开了。我现在这样,健太会不会比以前更爱我,会不会就不去找山彰了?  
山彰真是幸福,不仅健太爱他,还能和海青那样的人结婚。海青的妥帖简直让瑠唯太羡慕了。被海青那样百依百顺地对待的人,为什么还要来欺负我?瑠唯晕乎乎地想,至少在床上,海青爱我的话...海青也这样深入我,攻陷我。  
瑠唯意乱情迷,在数十回的反复动作中要达到高潮了。花心也在被健太的头部好好地按摩挤压,让腰腿酸软的快感马上就要喷薄而出。泪眼朦胧,唇边挂着亮晶晶的香唾,喉结上下滚动。健太微眯起眼睛看着瑠唯这欲仙欲死的情态,不知道心里在想些什么。  
"让你怀上小孩吧?..."健太低喘着。瑠唯迷蒙中想要拒绝,健太却突然加速去撞,让他只能发出破碎的求饶。"不要、不要...不可以..."瑠唯无助地呻吟,身体却不受控制地享受着快乐,长长的睫毛被泪水沾湿。健太轻啄瑠唯的眼睑,瑠唯偏头一躲,双手推着健太的胸。再来一次,又躲。  
"...好奇怪,啊。明明戴了套,....你怕什么?"  
健太用力一顶,蹙起眉来。"嗯...嗯呜!"瑠唯被强烈的射精感搅成一团浆糊的意识终于反应过来,这是健太的床。神谷健太。这是自己的丈夫。  
"喏,瑠....唯,你为什么怕?"  
一切似乎都没法挽回了。分不清瑠唯发出的是欲喘还是叹息。

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人期待过在这个文里看到znkn吗(  
> 不仅znkn还是BA。满足你们(战术满足

「瑠唯有签证吗?最近在美国有比赛」  
「!」  
「答应过你vvip票的」「跟我一起去吗?」  
「啊,我最近忙,请不了假T_T」  
美国啊....好想去玩!!瑠唯在床上抱着枕头打滚。来自阵的邮件窗只是稍微撂了一会儿就弹个不停:表批过了没!快点!看到了没有!!!瑠唯??!!!!快回我????!!!!  
阵さん夺命call!瑠唯哇地一声把手机一丢,脸埋进枕头里。  
要是不用和山本彰吾那个混蛋搞什么品牌联名,根本就是可以去的啊!  
...结果,本来可以和海青坐在飞机上看电影的时间,要在藤原大饭店和山本那边的人开庆功会....太无语了。瑠唯没意识到自己还真把海青的存在看成理所应当了。

觥筹交错几轮。瑠唯惯例不上桌,在阳台上发闲。  
「山本先生刚才是不是有点不舒服?瑠唯你去找找看」  
阵已经知道山彰是omega,那要完成这种任务就非瑠唯不可了。瑠唯本来还在放空地靠着栏杆数夜空中天上的红点,想象着哪一架飞机上坐着海青,感觉到握在手里的手机震动才回过神来。又来了...瑠唯心下不悦:真不想再去和他单独相处,何况他肯定是在发情期...保不好是在作什么妖。  
「多照顾照顾他留个好印象 说不定还能卖个人情」  
"我知道了...."瑠唯叹气。

从来也没有闻过那么熟的桃子甜味,甚至感觉得出一丝蜂蜜的特殊甘香。瑠唯经过洗手间时就知道山彰一定在这里。硬着头皮把门打开,果然满室都是果香。山彰站在最里面的墙角抽烟,烟味都被完全掩盖。他见瑠唯进来,把烟灰弹到旁边隔间的垃圾桶里。"下次记得挑一个装了烟雾报警器的酒店,不然很危险的。"  
"这样了你还到处乱跑?这栋楼里有几个alpha你不知道吗?"瑠唯一想到健太就在一楼,情绪变差。  
"反正你家那位被你看着也不会来吧?"直截了当地摊了牌,山彰轻描淡写地说出让瑠唯气得咬牙的话。  
"失策了,抑制剂耐久真短。"山彰说这话时自若的神态让瑠唯敢肯定,他绝对是故意的..."只好暂且躲到这里了。"  
山彰说着把烟头摁在垃圾桶沿熄灭了,靠在隔间门框。发情造成的荷尔蒙潮让他的脸颊眼尾染上绯红,视线些许涣散,因身体发热而早就解开了衬衫衣领袖扣,露出光洁的雪肌。同为omega的瑠唯诧异于他惊人的魅力:自己居然都有那么一瞬间觉得他很性感。明明他什么也没有做。健太被他迷住好像也能够理解了...瑠唯暗想,如果自己不是omega,那此刻这博弈的结局可还真的未定——哪怕是beta肯定也会产生反应。  
"所以说,还不够可爱吗?不联系我就算了,现在也不想趁机亲亲我?"  
山彰温软得不似往常,甚至还在撒娇,让瑠唯心里生起对那个视频的回忆:声音这么好听,要是他叫,肯定很要命。——瑠唯作为同性,完全能够想象到山彰强装出的镇定下的痛苦:发情到信息素隔门传的地步是很难受的;他的音色其实已经出卖他了。  
"这也是合作愉快的一部分,...怎么样?"山彰的呼吸粗重起来。他带着有些迷离的眼神,要是放在楼下男人的眼里,毫无疑问是人间尤物。可惜他身旁是瑠唯。  
"我对你不会有兴趣,你现在也别想健太会来!"合同已经签了,瑠唯便不再那么忌惮,皱起眉强硬地回绝。  
山彰身上似乎已经没什么力气了,轻轻地低笑一声道:"他当然不会来,我让他等你呢。"  
"...你...他等我?"瑠唯愣住,还没明白山彰做了什么。  
"既然你这么在意性别,那我就当给你介绍新游戏了。"山彰脚步有些浅地进入隔间,锁上了门,把瑠唯留在外面,"你最好去你们休息室看看...现在这栋楼里,人...可是不少。被发现的话..."  
很糟的预感升起,瑠唯跑出去下楼,三步并两步。

健太面临前所未有的困境。为什么身体会这样热...?  
不知道中了哪个不轨之徒的招,已经烧得思考迟钝的健太后知后觉地怀疑起自己是不是被下药了。原来还有对alpha都这么厉害的药?健太躺在沙发上,觉得血都在沸腾,下身直挺挺地顶高裤裆,腿都在发软。更可怕的是他觉得后庭发麻,体内陌生地酸软。百爪挠心,一身汗,自己都能闻到信息素强烈的鼠尾草味;连它都不再和正常一样具有强势的攻击性,而是变得柔软服帖。omega难道是这样的感觉吗?健太没察觉到自己深重的喘息。

怎么回事,刚刚他还在这里啊...阵发现健太不见了,心下焦急,怕他跑去跟山彰幽会,自己还让瑠唯去找山彰的,万一撞到一起...「你在哪啊??」总之,狂轰乱炸消息先。阵一边摁屏幕一边满饭店跑,到处找健太。  
靠近角落的小会客间的时候,阵感到了些许异样——不,与其说是感到,不如说是闻到——有鼠尾草的气味,但又没那么像...好像是,健太身上的味道啊?阵心头升起不妙的预感,四周看看确认没有别人在场,轻轻敲了下门。  
"有人在吗?"  
阵等待着。没有回答。"神谷健太在里面吗?"  
还是一片安静。但是那香味千真万确就是从这房间传出来的,而且非常重。试着转了一下门把手,没有锁上。阵咬了咬牙,打开了门。  
呜哇,超大一股气味...!阵赶紧进到房间里。他看见健太在沙发扶手上方露出的半个头顶,连忙走过去。"健太!...你不要紧吧?"  
糟糕...。阵刚和健太对视一眼,就立刻明白发生什么了,血气也往下身涌。健太半开的眼中泪光粼粼,脸颊赤红唇角湿润,发红的皮肤下的喉结随着吞咽动作上下滚动,然而唾液在药力作用下变多,无法被已经松软的喉全部吞下的部分在舌齿间拉出银丝。健太已经扯掉好几颗衬衫扣子,露出的锁骨和胸膛全是亮晶晶的汗液,金链贴着肉也在闪光。  
"阵...帮我..."健太视线都有些模糊,身体里火辣辣地发痒发疼,到了这地步已经没法去思考朋友间的道德了。他现在迫切地需要被爱抚,哪怕他从未体验过——事实上光是一想到自己会被填满,他就一面反感一面不由自主地更加兴奋。  
"不行,你都结婚了!"阵虽然义正辞严,已经悄悄有了生理反应,只敢赶快脱身,"我去帮你弄冰块..."  
"别走,...."健太一把抓住阵的手腕。阵被那滚烫的温度吓了一跳,这么热?!健太则是舒服得抖一下,阵冰凉的皮肤给他极大的安慰,"你又不是、不知道,....没事的..."  
"可是,可是你是alpha...."omega和女性beta还好说,有生殖腔,但alpha...阵从来没有对付alpha的经验甚至从没想过,可他何尝不对这样诱人的健太心跳。虽然平时不容易受到信息素和发情期的异常干扰,但beta也是会有强烈性欲的;别的不说,健太这身体,确实馋人。健太伸手隔着裤子去摸阵已经硬挺起来的性器,把这个本来就血气方刚的单身青年拨得要着火。  
"你就当我不是,....快来抱我...我受不了了..."  
啊,等一下,哪里不对啊。重点不是性别,坂本阵!保持理智!"真的不行啦!!!"阵脸红到耳朵尖,把健太胡作非为的手打开。  
健太不知哪里来的力,抓住阵的衣领把他的上身拉近。突然失去平衡,脚下一个趔趄,阵跪了下去。炽热的吻,带着鼠尾草和万宝路的气味。阵整个人都傻了,不知道手该放哪里,健太把舌头伸进他唇间时才想起来好像应该把对方推开。"哇啊啊神谷健太!!你在干什么!!!"  
"别废话...!"健太好像是调动了全身所有的力量,支起上半身,扑到阵怀里。咚地闷响,两个人倒在沙发旁的地板上。健太跪坐在阵大腿上,粗暴地扯开剩余的衣扣。锻炼得丰实饱满的胸肌上两颗樱桃嫣红。阵看得除了口干舌燥还有心惊肉跳,好怕健太也这么来撕自己的衣服。还好健太不嫌阵穿得多,只是拉开了阵的牛仔裤链。阵在心里慌乱:完了完了,神谷健太又要出轨了...还是跟我!这都是什么事,到底是谁有闲工夫给他下药啊!  
兴奋着的那东西跳了出来。健太把裤子褪到腿根就急迫地握住阵,把他吓了一跳:扩张呢?润滑呢?他要干嘛?就现在?!  
"我...你是alpha啊!除了血什么都没有的啊....等下,我没安全套!"  
阵语无伦次的,在已婚人士面前相当窘迫。健太好像才想起这件事,也着急,"我钱包有...."从裤口袋里摸出钱夹,又是一阵慌乱。我跟alpha的第一次....无论哪个字都想吐槽,现在这个状况也值得吐槽。阵完全相信自己在梦里。  
钱包里不仅有几个安全套,还有小包装的润滑液。阵拆了一包涂在手指上。先试探着进入一根中指。润滑液很凉,缓解了健太体内难受的烫热。但手指碰到的每一处都是新的热源,产生酥麻的快感的同时更在销蚀他的肉体,让他更加渴望。阵再加入食指,健太感觉入口被撑开。那简直是alpha的最高屈辱,自己却期待着进一步的欺侮——健太又疼又不甘,可身体还在空虚。还好是阵,如果来的是其他人,那要完蛋了...等我把下药的人捉出来...健太最后一丝理性思考在这里消失,阵的开拓和药物的作用完全点燃了他。  
"好窄啊..."阵小声感叹,两根手指就满了。他小心地做着扩张,又拆了一包润滑液。阵指尖轻揉着一小块有些硬的地方,健太一震,快乐像电流顺着脊髓爬上去。他从未体验过这种兴奋,每一根神经都要融化。喘息之间,顶住窄小入口的东西已经从手指换成了迫不及待的真枪。身体好像越来越软,就像等待被插入的omega一样——太恐怖了!健太咬着下唇,湿润的大眼睛盯着阵,按着他一口气地全部进入。健太全身轻颤,把阵的肩膀抓得发白。比omega紧多了。阵头昏脑涨,说不上有多舒服,但很渴望再来一点。健太很轻。扶着他的腰,阵上下顶弄着。  
"好痛...."健太即使在责怪阵,语调也很媚人——事实上那疼痛都可以抛之脑后,因为快感占据了大部分感官,他只是控制不住地在一向任何事都有求必应的好脾气阵面前耍些性子,"你...你有没有、嗯、干过啊..."  
"怎么痛?...这样吗?"阵明知故问,重重顶向健太软濡的媚肉中那一块稍硬的腺体。幸好alpha至少有前列腺,阵松了一口气。健太舒服到大腿发抖,一次又一次。润滑液全部布进去,一点也不疼了。阵给的全是快乐。健太的喘息渐渐变成销魂蚀骨的呻吟。无论阵怎样与他接触,是抽插还是抚摸,他都爽快得不行。这样下去会变得很奇怪...然而明明知道是这样,身体的颤抖完全无法停止。健太配合着阵抽插的节奏上下律动,感官被药物放大无数倍,快感不断叠加,勃起颤颤巍巍。

瑠唯站在门缝外,清清楚楚地看见健太骑在阵身上的样子。冲击力太强,脑海完全一片空白了。健太的每一声呻吟都砸在他脑里。完全难以想象的场景真实地出现在眼前。  
山本彰吾...肯定是你干的!瑠唯气得发昏。你到底想做什么?!掏出手机,也不顾会发出快门声,镜头对准房里的情景拍了照片。健太听到声音。抬起脸来往这边一看。那眼神那表情,完全就是沉溺于欲情中的自己。瑠唯一阵反感,不愿和健太对视。阵也察觉了意外,僵住根本不敢再动。

"那...那个,是谁?"  
"瑠唯....别理他,让他看..."  
"..你怎么说得出口!!...我都吓软了..."

"今天的事必须给我忘掉...以后还是homie,哪。"阵长叹一声,捋了一把健太汗湿的前发。健太嗯了一句算认同,筋疲力尽地趴在阵胸口,昏昏欲睡的样子。阵低下嗓音,喃喃道:  
"这下好了...我估计是山本搞的鬼。瑠唯肯定全知道了。"  
"只能是他..."健太闭着眼睛,发出的声音也黏黏的,随时可能睡着一样,一点也没有阵的担忧,"没关系,我早就怀疑与那嶺くん发现了。我大概猜到山彰想干嘛了...这混蛋真敢啊。"  
"他要干嘛?"  
"有点复杂...之后告诉你。"健太翻个身从阵身上离开,"今天让我先静一下...屁股太痛了。"  
"..."阵无言以对,默默地扣好衬衫扣子。

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiri的phone sex

海青早些时候下了飞机,现在在酒店。抽签的结果是,第一场比赛和熟悉的朋友对战——叫做青山陆的新星,去年刚出道就一口气拿下隔壁俱乐部的年度MVP。虽然是强者,不过自己更强;知道身份后,海青更没有怕的理了。于是状态挺放松,和陆去举了会铁之后回房间舒舒服服洗了澡,已经躺在床上了。  
人轻松下来就会想些有的没的。时差的缘故,虽然已是早晨,却并不感觉困。想着给山彰去个视频通话,又想他可能已经去上班了,就作罢。找瑠唯的话...海青回忆起一个个细节;不出意外的话瑠唯已经结婚了,虽然老公好像对他不好。被捉个正着就太尴尬了。不过,反正是朋友,也有说辞....海青仰着看天花板,决策中。  
已经是第很多次出来比赛了,这样的酒店吊顶看了太多,无一例外晃着暧昧的暖黄色光,大功率的灯泡仿佛能把屋里的空气都加热。好歹明天还是要上场的,还是克制一点的好。和陆吃饭的时候发现很久没有和同性约饭的经历了,居然觉得有点嚼蜡,没东西下饭似的。这样可不行。可是有些记忆还是不给面子地扑面而来,靠对比给海青下了决断。

"真的很抱歉...."  
海青推荐的餐厅。已经坐在拉起深色丝绒帘子的双人单间里了,瑠唯还在为一不小心真的睡着了这事脸红。海青宽厚地笑,八颗整齐的白牙。"没事没事,到饭点醒了就可以啦。瑠唯さん想吃什么?"  
"嗯——,我不知道。"瑠唯隔了好几顿饭,又刚做剧烈运动,现在感觉肚子饿了,看菜单上什么都好吃。索性把点单的任务交给海青,自己蜷起背来把下巴往桌上一搁,从下往上看他,又有点可怜巴巴地说:"我要吃肉。"  
"这不是知道嘛!"海青打开菜单,"点个肋眼吃吗?这边煎得挺好的,还会烤一烤,特别香!"  
"吃!"瑠唯应着,好开心。海青看他兴兴头头,想起他该是大半天都没吃东西了,又给他加了个甜点心。瑠唯比上午时自在多了,竟然跷起腿来坐着,舀着奶黄带着焦糖壳的布丁,大口大口吃。海青的视线被拉到瑠唯给沙发的海绵垫托着的大腿的后侧上去,那饱满圆鼓的线条绷在裤子里——难以不联想到那里面丰实圆硕的臀腿的光润和芬芳;用力插入他一边把手扶上去,肌肉放松时本来是软得可以按得凹下去的,像流体似地黏附着指间,轻松地被印上雪中落花一般的红痕;一旦因为来自体内的刺激而收紧,臀肉就在掌下一滚,也像沉浸于情事中的瑠唯其人一样,蜷紧起来硬硬地发颤。因为坐姿而紧紧夹住了的屁股。意识到的时候,脑海里的已经不是现在在对面坐着的瑠唯了——吮着软滑布丁的唇,衣领深处弥漫的柔和的阴影,把布料相接处撑出细褶的大腿。官能的渴求过于具象。  
"啊——。"  
配菜的西蓝花被叉着送到鼻子底下,海青看看它,又看看瑠唯圆睁着大眼睛一脸认真的那样子。瑠唯さん...。张嘴把那绿绿的一朵一口吃掉,海青故作大人地伸食指戳一下瑠唯的额头,"不许不吃蔬菜!"  
"才不要!"瑠唯好像故意表现,切下一大块厚厚的肉塞进嘴里,夸张地满足地咀嚼,直勾勾盯着海青。那牛排切面绯红均匀,闪着肉汁的光。肉被刀刃抵着时先要柔软地凹陷;只要稍微一用力,它就毫无反抗地解开,露出温热甘甜的内面...更要在齿颊间被碾磨,奉献出每一滴汁水。海青想,肉真好吃。瑠唯吮着叉子,舌尖在叉齿上顺一遭。努着的小嘴。哇啊,太糟糕了。海青想着的全是蒸着热腾腾气息的场景。

门重重地扣上的响声。连习惯的"我回来了"也没有说,瑠唯一进门就脱力地跪在地上,疲倦地倒下去。  
曾经和健太在这里相拥,就是这块地毯。健太说"这么多年"的地方。后来健太把它洗干净了,晒干,铺回了这个位置。我就这样失去两个人一起留下的痕迹了。可是那也不能不洗;如今不就是这状况吗?但是不甘愿啊,好不愿意。瑠唯知道自己从发梢到趾尖的精致,精确到一分一毫的优雅可爱。躺在地毯上的样子一定很动人,头发散开的角度也完美。就算这样也留不住他,真是太奇怪了。  
相反一不小心中了粉红陷阱的海青,该是迷上我了吧。明明不是做给他看的。有时候人和人之间真是难以说清。瑠唯想起之前的事情,轻叹一声闭上眼。

"如果有什么事情的话,随时来找我喔。"海青说着,自然地伸手搂过瑠唯的腰。瑠唯仰着脸看他。海青发现了,低头给他双唇印上一抹轻吻。"现在我们先去拿包吧?下午你想去usj玩吗?"  
游乐园,就好像约会一样...瑠唯有些惊讶,难道你对谁都可以做到这个地步?海青好像毫不在意,笑着说去坐摩天轮吧。——在最高点接吻这种青春期限定的事情,貌似还是十年前和当时还没成为自己丈夫的健太做过。可是瑠唯回绝了吗?当然没有。那夜的烟花很漂亮;海青不仅吻他,还送了他一枚耳夹,亲手给他扣上了。我发现瑠唯さん没有打耳骨哦,但是又想让你和我有一件一样的东西,所以就买了不用耳洞也可以戴的版本。喜欢吗?夹住的地方微微有些发热,带着整张脸都红了起来。喜欢。

从卧室床头柜里拿出那个丝绒小盒子。墨黑的珍珠温润地躺在那里,附着金丝的夹扣。瑠唯知道这肯定是让人特意做的。其实让我为了它去多打一个耳洞也可以,非要做到这样...瑠唯把它戴上,仿佛能感觉到海青的爱抚从接触的部分传来。对健太事件的愤怒和悲伤有了些缓解,健太那他从未见过的沉醉神态也好像模糊了几寸。海青,想见海青。总是那样充满爱、浪漫和愉快的海青。只听到和我说话的声音也好。  
——因为正这么想,所以当手机嗡嗡起来时,瑠唯恍神地觉得自己是不是心想事成。  
"啊,接了!太好了。晚上好!"  
海青的声音传出来的时候瑠唯差点直接掉下眼泪。这世界上唯一一个能听我说话的人。尽管只有肉体关系,尽管不能那样幼稚地去向别人交出信任,还是不由自主地变得依赖他。瑠唯说晚上好,之后就只好沉默了。  
不仅没去成美国,还被山本和健太摆了一道.....瑠唯想起来觉得很委屈,可是这么些事有什么值得讲的呢?  
"你在酒店了?吃了饭吗?"  
"现在亚利桑那是上午啦,早就吃过了!瑠唯さん呢?"瑠唯想象着海青的笑颜,心里慢慢稳下来。因为跨过太平洋而略有延迟的电话信号横在两人中间。  
饭没吃。连除此之外的寒暄也没得说。其实是很生疏的,和耳朵上的珍珠一样,凉而圆。"我一个人在家哦。"瑠唯主动道。  
——我能做什么也让海青愉快的话....  
瑠唯对这个突然的来电背后的海青的欲望心知肚明,所以客套话就免了。心想事成之类的怎么可能存在呢。

手覆上腿间时,瑠唯因为微弱的反感而颤了一下,紧闭上眼睛。虽然海青的言语挑逗很露骨,它还是半软的状态。争点气啊!瑠唯裤子褪到膝盖,跪在冰冷的木地板上。暮冬的寒气仍然切肤,雪白的大腿起了一层薄薄疙瘩。  
"冷吗?我现在抱着你,宝贝。感觉到了吗...我贴着你的小屁股,热热的东西你喜欢吧?——我硬了,怎么办?"  
瑠唯咬着下唇,上身伏在床上。健太盘踞在脑海里挥之不去。他不知在与谁交欢时的那神色,那股芳香...我现在一定也和他一样吧,我也没无辜到哪里去。瑠唯想着海青把他按在床上,用强有力的双手插进他的后心,把里面的健太扼死,他的血混着精液浸满被单。这样一想就觉得好像能热起来了。瑠唯握紧根部,有些急迫地施力,一上一下一上一下。用大拇指指甲轻刮着铃口,瑠唯开了免提,把手机扔在耳旁,脸埋进床单里轻轻喘息。说不清道不明的模糊的欲望扭曲地膨胀起来,青筋暴突地塞满他圈起来的虎口。  
"瑠唯さん,在摸前面吗?后面可以吗?"  
瑠唯含糊地回应一声,另一只手离开紧攥着的床单越过大腿之间伸向身后。已经有了些许粘液,瑠唯指尖在湿滑的入口打圈,酥麻细密的渴望诚实地升起来。像海青所愿望的那样。"嗯....!哈、..."用两根手指强行把身体撑开。瑠唯上半身软倒在床上,把腿张得更开,满脸满身都是绯色的潮。"进...进去了、手指....海青,帮我,海青..."  
"不要太深了,两个指节左右...向上勾,"果然敏感点在那里。手指按压着紧皱的某块肉,尖锐的快感比电要快,击中每一寸神经,让身体瓦解。"啊、......"  
挺立的东西在手里颤抖,好想让它被欺负。瑠唯学着海青做过的,捏紧了硬硬地发涨的根部。看不到自己后面的样子,不过贪婪地吞吐着的后穴一定很欲情。手指在里面屈伸摁揉,瑠唯大腿间的细嫩皮肉饱蘸透亮的蜜汁。甘甜的射精感一波一波冲刷着全身,又被强行堵住,让他香汗淋漓,咬着被子的齿间不时泄出滚烫的娇声。"呜嗯,...、哈啊...."  
"叫得真好听,我还想要,好不好?"海青的声音也带上热度,"只许给我一个人听见..."  
瑠唯每个毛孔都散发出葡萄酒的芳醇。泪将视线模糊,瑠唯在抽泣和激烈的冲动中蜷起脊背。深处的花蕊打开。如果有谁在身边的话...全身心都能得到抚慰吧。瑠唯在复杂的感情中混沌。究竟该怎样,现在的状况又是为何,怎么想也想不动了。  
"瑠唯さん,再用力些,更快一点,"听筒里海青压低的声音热切而焦渴,"拜托了,为我射出来,好吗?"  
"啊、嗯呜、海青、......."  
瑠唯沙哑的呻吟颤动着慢慢浮起,纱一样舞进窗外有霓虹闪烁的东京的夜色。海青....请救救我!

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次久违的knym  
> 我感觉还蛮香的不过有可能是只戳到我自己的xp 哈哈哈哈哈  
> ·肢体暴力描写有

"嘛嘛嘛,我没想到会是这样..."  
流星食堂小会议室旁边的厕所隔间。联名的议程也许有山彰的操作,变得无休无止;趁着这次会面的时机,健太终于把闯祸的家伙给逮到了。那天的药效已经退去;健太是恢复冷静了,可山彰还没有。狭窄的空间里充满了桃子的香味。  
被拎起衣领的山彰近日都在跟荷尔蒙苦苦挣扎,此刻在健太铺天盖地的鼠尾草气味的裹挟下腿都在发软。他挣出一个不恭的笑容,努力让话说得平稳清楚。"好吧,我承认,我是想让你被神谷くん压一次试试的。本来应该是万无一失,只不过不知道怎么回事坂本出现了。"  
"你之前和我提三个人玩我不是拒绝了吗?又在搞什么?!"健太压着嗓子,甩手把山彰扔到瓷墙上。山彰腰磕到水箱,疼得全身缩了一下,还是尽力保持着面色不变。健太按住他的肩膀,像钉标本一样把他抵住,"我们是在玩,他是装不知道。又不代表非得让他也跟我们一起!先前你给名片,让他联系你,我已经睁一只眼闭一只眼了,你不要得寸进尺!"  
"..."山彰眯起眼睛看健太。"想打就打吧,是我考虑不周。"  
——健太,该怎么评价你好呢,你好奇怪啊。这方正在盘算着;对健太来说,山彰脑子里不知道正转着什么的样子让他愤怒。他一拳挥上山彰的脸。颧骨和指关节撞击发出闷响,山彰被他打得脸侧到一边,压抑不住地深呼吸。白皙的脸颊上一瞬间就现出血色。健太抓住山彰垂落下来的刘海,在他冲开牙关的痛呼之中把他撞向墙壁。受到连续重击的山彰没有反抗,只是软软地垂下头,抬起右手来想探一下后脑是否受伤。健太一把攥紧那纤细的手腕,直抓得雪肌都现出指印:  
"你莫名其妙对他有想法就算了,还让我被兄弟上?给我好好想清楚你自己的身份!"  
啊,好凶哦。山彰高高地抬起下巴直到近似后仰,雪白香颈上布着云雾一般的细密的汗。被殴打的痛苦在特殊时期牵引着欲念。海青不在家,本来一个人时是能勉强撑住的;被单独约出来了就相当危险,隔得还这么近。虽然平时这身体能给人带来额外的愉悦,但现在这个情况....果然人类还是不要有这种性别分化就好了,太麻烦了。健太的气息在脑海里被放得无限大,让山彰的思维也不甘地凝滞。虽然有点丢人,可是只能先偏偏题...发情可真要命。速战速决吧,之后等状态好了再好好处理这摊事。  
"我是什么身份?我不懂,你告诉我。"山彰用另一只手搂住健太的腰,以侵略的姿态投怀送抱。贴近了才发现健太额角已经渗汗了——你也在强弩之末。不是在为了正室的纯洁义正言辞地暴打我吗?哈哈,还是要屈从于我的魅力,没办法...。头有点晕,真舍得下手。奇怪——既然不介意被知道有外遇,却又不允许别人带着原配也找找乐子?他在你心中可真是小白花一朵啊,我好惭愧。山彰在心里发笑。  
"你就是个陪我玩的,你连情人都算不上..."健太的呼吸也一步步重了。山彰直接得多,手已经搭在健太皮带上。健太凑近山彰耳际。明明是带着难以清除的欲情的低语,哑成了气声,却每个字都锋利。"别想替我做主,没用。"  
山彰仰起脸,丰润的唇贴上健太脸颊。是是。可我要那情人的名分干嘛?如果真的觉得他是白月光,真的把"丈夫"这个词看得那么珍重,就别出来玩了。太奇怪了健太。  
"我是不是情人无所谓,你认为我是什么都可以..."山彰环住健太,两人发热的中心隔着西裤贴在一起,"天天冠冕堂皇的,你很累吧?"  
健太低低地怒吼,把他按到墙上又给了他胸口当中一拳,再扯开他的衣领。山彰疼得吸气,露出的白嫩肌肤染上一大片钝钝的红痕。胸口酥麻的疼痛让他呼吸都难受,可是正因这求生都带来苦楚的情形,他被更加点燃。健太低下头暴乱地啃咬着山彰柔软的胸肌和泛红坚硬的乳头,像狼要用牙齿深深扎穿猎物跳动的血管。山彰激烈地喘息,牵起被打的地方的痛痹,因此全身发热。舒张开的毛孔里散着甘甜的气味。

"我回来了。"  
厚着脸皮四处借宿在外面避了几天,健太终于回到了家。外面的东京华灯初上,屋里却没有亮光。冰冰冷冷的房里甚至没有人住过的痕迹。健太立刻想,瑠唯是不在家了。颓唐地打开灯,却发现人就在客厅里躺着。怕惊醒他,健太赶紧把灯又灭掉。  
瑠唯蜷在沙发靠里一侧,胡乱盖着毯子,前发洒在大半张脸上,看不清眼睛。健太轻手轻脚地走过去,把毯子给他掖好,顺便就坐在他旁边。瑠唯露出来的下半张脸表情很安定,嘴唇微张,轻缓地呼吸着。健太靠在沙发扶手上。  
我对瑠唯究竟有什么感情?健太从来没有认真想过。等到了现在需要确认的时候,却发现回答不出。发现门后站着的人是瑠唯时并不感觉怎样,可回到这房里看见他熟睡的样子,却不由得觉得心郁。我当然爱瑠唯,可是那类似爱冬天的雪和夏天的风:那是正确的高昂的,但更吸引人的无疑是阳光和难得的甘霖;然而既然是冬天,少了雪也没有滋味。那天在厕所已经发泄在山彰身上了,现在坐在这里想起自己应该要爱瑠唯,生出想和瑠唯谈谈恋爱的欲望。健太一只手撑住太阳穴。我等你醒来吧。

山彰两个手腕被健太单手扣紧,越过头顶按在墙上。背对着健太向后挺着腰,山彰断断续续地叫喘,深处被狠狠折磨所带来的快乐让身体麻痹,几次要站不稳。分泌物和添加夸张香精的便携润滑液混在一起,随着健太不留情而狂乱的动作,几乎是被甩到山彰褪到膝盖的高级西裤上。一片狼藉的墙被山彰的汗和白浊染脏。山彰呜咽着勉强去吞唾液,还是有些顺着下巴流出去。剧烈起伏的胸膛不断产生着新的疼痛,伴着侵略性的快感一起让山彰再难以保持精英姿态,眼泪鼻涕口水加上汗糊了一脸。被弄得很糟糕了啊。不知道健太你被坂本侵犯的时候有没有我现在这么难看?我也想看看你有没有被人这样对过,像狗一样。山彰模糊地报复性地想着,感到除了身体以外的又一种愉快。  
健太也觉得这行为像野兽交媾。山彰衣扣大开,衬衫勉强撑在背上,露出他泛红而闪着湿漉漉的光的圆润香肩。体内软湿如泥的肉因为发情而肿胀起来,把健太咬得很紧。入口处的紧窄在推拒着他的抽送,可是被他拓开了的生殖道又在吮吸他勾引他,含住了玉柱的整个头部,皱褶的肉口来回刮蹭着冠状沟时强烈的快乐让他沉醉。健太全身酸胀,精神只集中在膨大的欲望上,说话都有些不清晰了。  
"我神谷健太....,还有你老公,还有不知道哪些,...为什么还不够你打发时间?....你到底有多想拯救世界?瑠唯用你来救吗?"  
你干脆一直以为我的目的就是那样的好了。虽然我也没什么做圣人的自觉,仅仅只是这让我快乐而已....山彰感觉身体要被击穿,内脏好像都在悲鸣,敏感点的开关都快要失灵了。他本能地挣扎,可手腕却被牢牢禁锢。难以终结的绝顶感让他泪眼模糊。是啊健太,你做得这么好,所以你光做不就行了吗?为什么要把别的事情牵扯进来?很麻烦的好吗,是你的错。山彰混杂着呼吸声和水声的话语很含混,却足以被健太听清了:  
"....神谷さん,你该不会真以为、你的瑠唯...哈、...想要的只是那些东西吧?"  
"...不要再激怒我...!"健太狠狠一挺腰,又顶开山彰娇嫩的生殖口。这一下太凶怒,山彰变了调地呻吟,汗如雨下,肉径痉挛着紧缩,突突地刺激着柱体每一寸血管肉筋,把健太夹得再难忍受。在最后时间里极力冲刺,把山彰直干到贴着墙抽泣。  
"啊、啊、....呜、嗯呜..."  
——山彰全身颤抖,健太竟然在他生殖道里高潮。因成结而膨胀的欲望死死卡在本来窄小得连手指粗细也无法容纳的地方。健太抓着山彰的头发又把他往墙上砸,一边沉浸在灭顶的快感中气喘吁吁。生理痛苦带来的挂了满脸的泪水好像也要被甩飞,山彰眼眶绯红,脸上沾的不知道是皮肤磨破出的血还是鼻血,心下一边祈求乳胶质量够好不会破掉,一边想:这下可难翻盘了。

瑠唯缩在沙发离健太最远的一角,沉默着不说话,只是盯着自己的脚。健太也只低着头。两人原先的气氛彻底被撕裂,留下的只有虚空中寒夜的冰冷。健太备好了许多词句,比如说向瑠唯介绍现在的事态之类,可是当他对上瑠唯刚醒来时那瞬间带上怒色的双眼,什么口都不敢再开。他觉得现在的静默像在给他上刑。要他打破这场景,还真的无能为力。首先发声的是瑠唯。  
"我要去美国。"瑠唯说。那语气很凉,很平淡,虽然没有出乎健太意料,可亲耳听见还是觉得恐怖。健太愣了好一会才反应过来:  
"美国?你去干什么?"  
瑠唯不答话,只是下了沙发,绕过健太径直走向卧室。行李竟然早就打包好了。原来瑠唯一直在等自己回来下通知。健太心情很复杂,不知道瑠唯是何时做好这样完全的准备,也不知道瑠唯此行目的是什么,他在这几天和谁见了面。他甚至失去了拦住瑠唯的立场。  
"你....,你去几天?什么时候回来?"  
健太追到卧室门口。瑠唯正跪在床头柜拉开的抽屉前,一本一本把证件拿出来,护照,身份证,全部塞进手中的小包里。健太看到那个包一眼就认了出来,是自己送他的周年礼物。其实是买来自己用的,突然瞄一眼日历想起有纪念日,赶紧匆忙送了。他远走高飞仍是要带着我的东西——健太突然一震,紧接着冷静下来。是的,自己之前不是还和阵说"没关系"吗?一见到颓丧的瑠唯整个就乱套了。实际上瑠唯还被自己牢牢捆着呢,瑠唯他逃不出去的——就有这份自信。健太忍不住微笑,走上前去在瑠唯鬓发间落下淡淡的一吻。瑠唯想躲,却反应慢了半拍。他直直看着一脸得逞的嬉皮笑脸的健太,绷得没有表情的脸慢慢地垮下去,开始无声地落泪。健太伸手去抱他,但这次被他躲开了。他抹了一把脸站起身,走到玄关去换鞋。门被关上的响音在房间里荡着回声,健太坐在黑暗里,闻着空气里瑠唯留下的芳香。

tbc.


End file.
